Clarity
by DarkBlack-Rose0404
Summary: It had been simple, a couple of drinks, and a night out. What could go wrong? Well, with Korra ending up pregnant with Mako's baby, a lot. Not able to bring herself to tell Mako, Korra leaves. 17 years later she returns with a 16 year old girl with her, planing on telling Mako the truth after all this time. But what happens when Mako is not only married, but has a 15 year old girl?
1. Prologue

Hello! So looking back at my old stories I hate them, to put it simply so I'm redoing a couple. Like this is a redo of my old Story Treading Deep Waters. Now, moving on. I hope you all like this. Oh and also, _**very important that you read this part! **_Korra and Mako didn't hook up, Mako and Asami broke up and Bolin and she got together a little while later. But Mako and Korra are NOT a couple…yet.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot

**Prologue**

Korra giggled uncharacteristically as she fell back onto his bed, Mako shedding his shirt quickly before climbing on top of her. Her giggles soon become moans as he kisses her neck, sucking and nipping on the sensitive flesh of her collar bone. Korra places her hands on his stomach, allowing them to roam over his abs and chest. She takes her time with it, familiarizing herself with him. She rakes her nails lightly across his abs and he lets lose a growl.

"Korra…" Mako's tone has a sort of warning sound to it, and Korra smirks.

"Yes Mako?" Korra fakes innocence.

"Don't do that." Mako states, moving his lips back to her neck.

"Why?" Korra asks, biting her lip as he finds a partially sensitive spot on her collar bone.

"If you keep that up I won't be able to control myself," Mako explains, his breath tickling her skin.

"Who said I want you too?" Korra whispers in his ear, and she feels him shudder.

Mako brings his face up from her neck, looking down at her. It had been a celebration, the celebration being Bolin's 17th birthday. Mako hadn't agreed at first but they all went out to a bar, drinking and dancing. Mako had tried to be the responsible one and not drink, so her could insure they all got home safe, but that failed when Korra had seen him drinking water.

"_What in the hell are you doing?" Korra asks, sitting down next to him._

"_Sitting, what's it look like?" Mako deadpans, rolling his eyes at the girl._

_Korra scuffs, "No shit. I meant what are you drinking."_

"_Water," Mako raises an eyebrow at her._

"_Oh hell's no." Korra shakes her head._

_Reaching over she takes his glass and promptly throws it behind her, and Mako winces as it shatters against a wall._

"_Korra!" He yells in protest._

_Korra whistles at a nearby waiter and snappers her fingers at him. He's over in seconds, egger to help hot young women. They had changed clothing for this, the guys change in clothing had been simple, Korra and Asami however had other plans. _

_Asami had worn a skirt short enough that if she bended over enough her panties were visible, wearing a shirt that had one shoulder exposed, showing off her pale stomach slightly. She had darkened her makeup slightly, and she had pinned up her hair. _

_Korra was wearing shorts short enough to pass as underwear –not to mention they were ripped-, and had a simple black tank top on that showed a fair amount of cleavage. She had black eyeliner on, and black-blue smoky eye. She had her hair down for once, the long brown locks flowing over her shoulders._

_The guys had been having a hard time swallowing._

"_Yes, two beers please, on the Sato tab." Korra tells him, crossing her legs._

"_Coming right up," The man scribbles on his pad before walking off._

"_Why two?" Mako asks, he knew the women could drink but really, two?_

"_One for me," Korra points to herself before pointing to him, "and one for you!"_

"_What!? Korra no, I'm not drinking tonight." Mako frowns._

_Korra pouts in return, "Why not!?"_

"_Because I need to make sure we all get home safe!" Mako explains._

"_Yeah, I don't think you'll need to worry about Bolin and Asami." Korra raises an eyebrow, looking out on the dance floor._

_Mako turns his head to find his brother and Asami grinding, having far too much fun in front of all these people. _

"_Something tells me there gonna find their way back to Asami's house pretty easy," Korra leans back in her seat, crossing her arms with a smirk._

"_Okay, gross. But then, what about you?" Mako asks, looking at Korra._

_Korra uncrosses her arms, sitting forward with a soft smile. "I'll be fine city boy, drunk or sober I know you're not going to let anything happen to me."_

"_Here you are two beers." The man comes back, placing the alcohol on the table._

"_Thanks!" Korra smiles and he gives one back before walking off._

_Korra grabs one and takes a gulp eagerly, licking her lips. "Come on Mako! Please?"_

_Mako looks at her and the drink before sighing, picking up the bottle and bringing it to his lips with a steady hand._

"_Atta boy!" Korra laughs._

From there it had all gone downhill, he had gotten drunk within half an hour and they were all wrecked. They had stumbled out, Asami getting to cabs for them, one for her a Bolin –as Korra had predicted- and one for him and Korra to take back to his house.

He –being the gentlemen- had helped Korra into the house while she laughed and giggled, his drunken mind giving him the sense to lock the door. He turned around to see Korra trip, and reached out and grabbed her seconds before she fell. They had been laughing at it for all of a few seconds before their lips crashed into each other's.

That's how they hand ended up here, in his bedroom, on his bed, with very little clothing. Mako knew they shouldn't be doing this, and somewhere back in his mind an alarm was screaming for him to get out of that room right then. But the alcohol had done it magic, and his brain was hazy and right now the alarm was nonexistent. This beautiful woman under him was telling him flat out she wanted him.

And spirits be damned if he would deny her.

.

.

.

Korra woke up soundly, squinting her eyes at the unwanted light the window brought in. Groaning she rolled over, snuggling into the warmth of someone chest.

Wait a minute.

Korra's eyes snap open, and she's meet with –a very toned looking- chest. Korra hold her breath as she looks up, her eyes finding Mako's sleeping face above her.

Well at least she hadn't gone home with a stranger.

Korra almost screaming, dear _spirits _she hadn't-

When Korra looks down to find them both _very naked_, she realizes they did.

She can't remember a thing from the night before, and when she tries hard enough all she gets are memories of _them, together._

His hands on her chest, the smell of sweat and sex in the air, her hands tangled in his hair. Korra cuts off the memories abruptly, not needing to go into in any further.

Being quiet and careful she slips out from under his arms, and she watches as he rolls over, sighing in his sleep. Why, just why!? Did the spirits enjoy watching her squirm; because it was starting to damn well feel like it! Korra tiptoes across the room, slipping on what little clothing she was wearing last night, and making a move for the door. She stops halfway out, looking back at him. If she hadn't remembered he wouldn't, the only reason she did was because she woke up with some very obvious signs. But she wasn't going to have him worry over her either.

Writing a quick note she slips out of his house, her face reading guilt.

.

Mako groaned as he woken up, stretching out his arms before looking around. His clothes were on the floor and he was naked, but there wasn't another person in sight. Mako sighs with relief as he realizes he didn't take anyone home last night.

He sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he spot o note on the bedside table, and picks it up, bringing it to his vision.

_Mako, _

_Thanks for letting me crash on your couch last night, don't know where I would have ended up if you didn't let me stay. Anyway, talk to you later._

_-Korra_

Mako smiles at the note, taking pride in the fact that he made sure Korra was safe last night. For a second her narrows his eyes, wondering what happened to Bolin and Asami before realization sets in.

"Ugh, so gross."

.

.

.

About a month later Korra was panicking, tearing out fistfuls of hair as the dreadful reality hit her. It was obvious, there was no other option. The mood swings, the cravings, the morning sickness!

She, Avatar Korra, was pregnant.

She was 18 for spirits sake! The father didn't even remember fucking her, how in the hell would she explain this to him! She couldn't, no, she would not be able to bring herself to face Mako, not after lying about the whole thing happening at all.

Korra blinked as she realized she wouldn't have too.

.

.

.

Her friends were upset to say the least, with Asami coming up with a list of reasons, Mako saying it was far too dangerous, and Bolin hugging her legs.

"Guys it's settled, tomorrow morning I head out." Korra explains, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't understand, why can't we come with you?" Asami asks, her shoulders slumping.

Korra smiles sadly, "This is something I need to do alone."

"It's not safe Korra, what if you get captured and were not there too-." Mako starts.

Korra cuts him off by laughing, "We've been at peace for a year Mako, and no one is out to get me. Besides I can handle myself, I'm a big girl."

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Bolin yells, gripping her legs tighter.

Korra sighs, "Bolin, you need to let me go."

"I CAN'T KORRA, I CAN'T LET YOU LEAVE US!" Bolin objects.

"No Bolin, I mean literally, I'm losing feeling in my legs."

Bolin lets her go, allowing the blood to flow freely in her legs again. He stands up, looking at her with watering eyes.

Korra's lip trembles and she hugs him fiercely, and he returns her grip. "Oh Bo don't do that, please don't."

"I don't want you to leave…"Bolin mumbles, his breath hitching.

Korra doesn't respond, and only holds him tighter.

"Wait…wait a minute why does it sound like your saying goodbye?" Mako asks his voice panicking.

Korra steps back from Bolin –who keeps an arm around her shoulder- and turns to him. "Because I am."

"You said you're leaving tomorrow morning, why are you saying goodbye now?!" Mako demands, his breathing becoming labored.

Korra flinches at his tone, "Because I won't be able to walk away with you all watching me."

Korra hasn't seen Mako cry, not when he spoke about his parents, not when he was Amon's blood bending grip did he once shed a tear. But now, Korra watched as he crumbled, a tear falling down his check.

Korra shakes his head and walks over to him quickly, hugging him. Mako's arms wrap around his instantly, and he buries his head in her shoulder.

"No. No, none of that, please don't cry. If you start crying then I'm gonna cry so please, don't cry." Korra bites her lip as she holds him, willing the tears not the fall from her eyes.

She's met with a chocked sob into her shoulder, and Asami joins there hug, Bolin joining seconds after. They all stand like that for spirits knows how long, all of them crying and clinging onto what little seconds they had left together. Because this was so hard, so hard on all of them and Korra didn't want to leave them, but she had too.

Korra starts to feel panic creep up, because if she's with them any longer she'll end up staying, and she couldn't let that happen.

She steps back and they all let go of on one another, her 3 best friends looking at her with red eyes and wet faces, and she assumes she looks like that too. She takes a shaky breath as she looks over them all; taking on last look at the faces she realizes she would probably never see again.

"I love you all, I hope you know that." Korra laughs slightly, but she's still crying.

"And we love you too," Asami tells her, more tears spilling down her checks.

Korra closes her eyes, and the hot tears that had been building up push their way out. She opens her eyes and turn around, running out of Asami's house.

Running from the only friends she's really known.

-.-.-.-

Damn that was sad! Agh! Stupid freakin sadness! D:

*sigh* Okay, please review and tell me what you think. Worth continuing?


	2. Chapter One- Luck

Ahola! In the feeling for this story, so here we go! This chapter and the next are Korra and Mako's lives after all the years of separation, and what's going on in their lives.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot

**Chapter One- Luck**

Korra liked to call it, luck. Dumb, stupid, _thank the spirits_, luck.

After she left Republic City she toke off for her home, where she did not tell her parents she was pregnant, but simply asked how they were and explained what she was up to. They had supported her and told her she was welcome home any time.

After that it was off to the Fire Nation, because if she was going to run away she might as well enjoy it. When her baby bump started to show that become a problem, so, she went undercover.

She let her hair down and let it grow out, changed her clothes and that was that. Of course Naga was kinda a big give away, but she toke off the saddle and all Water Tribe identity off and hey, it could be any old polar bear dog!

.

Pregnancy as a bitch, she was craving and vomiting and she swelled to the size of a freaking bison. Her back her and her ankles swelled, and she had problems getting out of bed in the morning. She stayed in the fire nation for a month or two, than when she was about 5 months pregnant she moved out to the Earth Kingdom –which probably wasn't a good idea with her being 5 months pregnant and all-.

There she meet her neighbor Aki, who was a kind women. She was and earth bender, short hair and a spunky personality. Korra liked her right away, and her kindness was returned. They became good friends over the next three months, laughing and joking. But one of the things she really loved, was that Aki never once pressed her about the father of her unborn child.

.

When she went into labor Aki came over right away and helped her deliver her baby. Korra had been absolutely relieved when she saw that child's face. She was a new born but Korra could already see it, she was a carbon copy of her. Tan skin and brown hair, and when her eyes open they were a deep blue. She didn't look like Mako in the least, and Korra was beyond grateful at the time.

.

After that she moved to the Northern Tribe, and no one seemed to recognize her there either, maybe it was the fact that she had a baby and was acting like a responsible adult for once. She could no longer be rash and hot headed, she had a whole other person to look after, and she was determined to _not_ screw them up.

Korra may have thought her daughter was exactly like her, but she was wrong. The girl was exactly like Mako, in the way she talked, her attitude and slightly serious nature. God dammit the girl was acting like Mako, and he wasn't even there to influence her!

.

She discovered Aysu was a water bender when she was 5; Korra had been playing with her outside in the snow. Tossing around snowballs, and making forts. Korra had lightly tossed a snow ball at her and the girl had stopped it inches form her face, while Korra looked at her in shock the little girl had just smiled.

"Look mommy, I'm a bender just like you." Aysu smiled, looking at the snowball she had stopped.

Korra laughed, "Guess you are."

.

Korra never got married, she refused to put Aysu through that, but part of her knew it was become none of the guys that approached her were Mako.

.

As Aysu got older she got smarter, the girl was seemingly fascinated by history. She was constantly going to the Tribes library, coming home with books in her bag and a smile on her face. Korra would set up dinner only to have her daughter half eat, a book in her hands.

"Mom, did you know that the Princess Yue was from the Northern Tribe? Oh, and that when she was 16 she gave up her life to become the moon spirit, even though she had to leave her one love, Sokka, behind?" Aysu asks, looking over the top of her book.

"Yes I did," Korra replied.

"Also, did you know that Katara was the last water bender of the Southern Tribe, and that her mother sacrificed herself to the Fire Nation when Katara was young? She died because she said _she _was the last water bender, so that Katara would be spared." Aysu continued, flipping the page.

Korra laughed, "Haven't you read that before?"

Aysu shakes her head, "No. I've read one before that mention some of this, but not this." She holds up the book, showing the cover. "This one is about the most famous water benders/ water tribe members. The ones that went down in history, it includes a good portion of the water bending Avatars."

Korra smirks at this, "Am I in there?"

"Uh…" Aysu flips through, stopping at a certain page. "Yep, though in here it says you've disappeared. People are apparently starting to think of this as another Aang incident."

Korra chokes, "What!? Don't mess with me kid."

"I'm not; they think you're trapped in an iceberg underwater, or something similar." Aysu makes a face, "Might wanna let the world know you're alive sometime soon."

Korra rolls her eyes, "I'll consider it after you've eaten your vegetables."

"Dammit."

.

Korra had told Aysu about her being the Avatar a year before hand, finding she didn't like lying to her daughter about her true identity. She had been surprised when she laughed out loud, clutching her sides.

"That would explain you reheating you tea without freakin a fire!"

.

When she was 13 she finally asked the question, the one Korra had been dreading from day one.

"So…I know this may be a touchy subject…but…can I know something about my dad?" Aysu asks, biting her lip.

Korra winces, "Well…that depends on what you want to hear."

Aysu shrugs, "Anything really. I'm not looking for a name and an address mom, I'm looking for an idea of what he's like."

Korra smiles, her daughter was fucking awesome. "Alright, well….uhhhhh, okay I got it! Your father is from the Fire Nation."

Aysu pulls her head back, and blinks, pulling a face. "Really? I would've never guessed….I mean…I look full Water Tribe blood, not half Fire Nation."

Korra laughs, "Yeah, well, you've got his personality."

Aysu looks at her, "Really?"

"Really." Korra looks back at her daughter, offering a smile.

Aysu looks back at the open water, "Sweet."

Korra laughs.

.

At 15 her kid had been a master water bender for 2 years, but unlike Korra she wasn't always looking to boast her power. She calm and collected about it, not really caring to much about how amazing she was.

Korra is reminded of Mako's "cool under fire style" and she smirks.

.

At 16 Korra watched as she explored the ice block they lived on, still reading and writing in her journal. She was intelligent, brave, sweet, beautiful and cool headed. She didn't have many friends, because she was natural hostile to new people, and no one liked her for it. It didn't seem to bother her much though, she had her pet wolf –just wolf, which Korra found strange- that followed her around like her protector.

She was everything you could hope for in a kid, she was perfect and Korra was the luckiest person in the world.

It was time Mako knew exactly how lucky he was too.

-.-.-.-

Way shorter than the prologue but hey, whatever. XD Tell me what ya think!


	3. Chapter Two- Perfect

Hello again! XD So I'm really in the groove for this story, so I'm going through some main chapters here. Now at my profile you will find links to what Aysu and Mako's kid looks like, so if you wanna see. Go check it out.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the plot.

**Chapter Two- Perfect**

Mako's life hasn't been the same since Korra left.

After she first left he went through a pretty bad stage of depression, where he threw himself into his work and ignored everyone around him. Him and Bolin had gotten over a pretty nasty fight over his habits that ended with Asami threatening his life. So he faked happiness for a while, then it became real.

When he meet Kye.

Kye was of Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe nationality, she had tan skin, brown hair and stunning green eyes. Mako had been awe struck when he first meet her at a small restaurant, her being his waiter.

"_Hey, what can I get you?" She asked, looking down at him._

_Mako was about to respond when he stopped, his eyes transfixed by green. "Uhh…"_

"_What? Do I have something on my face?" She had reached up, touching her cheek._

"_No, no," Mako got out._

"_It speaks! Does it also have a name?" She teased, laughing at him._

_He smiled for the first time in what felt like years. "Mako."_

"_Kye, now did you have an order ready?"_

After that Mako had come every day, and he eventually got the guts to ask her out. They had been moving quickly in there relationship, and Mako had proposed on their 8 month anniversary. His friends had been shocked, surprised he had moved on so quickly. But they supported him, all the same.

.

They were about 2 or 3 months into marriage when she told him she was pregnant. He had picked her up and spun her around, their laughter filling the house. He was gonna be a father….sure he was 20 –almost 21- but he couldn't be more excited. He was gonna be a father.

.

He thought it was beautiful, the miracle that was his wife's pregnancy. But it was also, very scary.

She was hormonal, yelling him at one moment and making out with him the next. Then she would have these cravings, causing him to get up at 3 in the morning to make some bizarre dish, only to come back to have her not recalling wanting such a thing. She was cranky and tired, and he was in the same condition.

Then she went into labor, and _spirits _Mako has never been this terrified.

She wasn't in labor too long thankfully, and it had been easy. No complications, no problems. They had given birth to a healthy baby girl. Her small tuffs of hair were a lighter brown like her mothers, and her skin was pale. When she finally opened her eyes to look at her new family they were amber, bright and lively.

His wife let out a gasp, "Mako look at her. She's perfect."

"And she's all ours. What do you want to name her?" Mako asks.

"Hmm, how about Kala? She looks like a Kala to me," Kye states, looking over the child.

Mako nods, "I agree. Kala it is."

.

As she grew up it was apparent Kala was a prodigy, starting to fire bend at the age of 3. Mako had been thrilled and agreed to teach her all he knew.

His wife said to start with control, because she was getting annoyed with all the scorch marks from her sneezing.

.

At age 7 Kala was mastering element, kicking ass and taking names. She was reckless, rambunctious, and insane. Her hair was wild and cut shoulder length, her eyes wide and ready for a challenge.

"Come on dad you can hit harder than that!" Kala yelled across the grass, smiling.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not throw a fire ball that hard at my daughter." Mako stated, smirking at her.

She laughs, "Fair enough."

.

When she was 11 she was a master fire bender, and loved boosting about it. She was constantly getting in fights at school, and her parents didn't exactly take a liking to it.

She promised to stop if she could start up a pro-bending team, and with unsure nods they agreed.

.

She was 13 when she found out she could create blue fire. Mako had been concerned to say the least, because he was 99.9% sure the last fire bender to bend blue fire was Princess Azula, and she wasn't exactly a good role model.

So with the promise to be careful he let her practice with her new found fire, and watched her very closely as she did. He allowed a smile to play on his lips as she trained, she was really something.

.

At age 15 Kala was a part of a champion pro-bending team, was a master fire bender with the ability to bend blue fire. The only thing she seemed to fail in was school grades, which were in the F and D's category.

Over all, Mako couldn't have asked for a better life.

He just wished Korra was there to live it with him.

-.-.-.-

Alright, tell me what you think! Also, little question for you.

_What do you think about Aysu and Kala, and how do you think they will end up in the future?_

Okay, now that you have something to think about, I shall bid you a goodbye! Don't forget to check out my profile for there outfits!


	4. Chapter Three- The Call

Hey! So wow I published this and I have already written 3 -or 2 if you don't count the prologue- chapters. Glad some people like this! :D

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the plot.

**Chapter Three- The Call**

Korra sat, chewing on her lips as she looked at the object. This was insane, her and her daughter had been happy in their little bubble, there was no need to ruin that! Korra scuffs, standing up from her chair, and starting to walk away.

But Aysu would love to travel.

She stops, slowly turning her head to look at the cursed device. No, she was going to do this for Aysu. Now determined Korra marches over, reaching out to pick it up before she pulls it back, and treating it like it was acidic. She clutches her hand to her stomach and pulls a face, whining as she hopped up and down.

"Okay, what in hell are you doing?"

Korra looks up at her daughter, who has an amused grin on her face, and a bag full of books hanging off her shoulder.

"Shut up, I'm trying to make a call," Korra snaps.

Aysu laughs, "I didn't know in order to make a call you had to do a dance."

Korra growls and this only entitles her to laugh harder. Korra lets out an exaggerated sigh before sitting down at the desk, her head resting on her arms. Aysu sits down next to her, hanging her bag off the top of the chair and her laughter dying.

"Okay, what's so important about this call?" Aysu asks, looking at her trouble parent.

Korra sighs, "You know about my old life in republic city right?"

"Yeah, so?" Aysu shrugs.

Korra had spilled about her old life in Republic City, telling tales of Amon and her old friends. (Though, apparently it was unnecessary because she had read all about in a book. Go figure.)

"Yeah well, I'm thinking about reconnecting with my old friends. Then possibly moving in with an old friend…"Korra winces as she waits for her daughters reaction, not having mention possible moving before.

Aysu isn't mad, in fact she's rather calm about it –but that was expected-. "Okay, that's fine with me, new experiences and all. So what's stopping you?"

"I uh…kinda just left one day. I mean, I told them that I was going on a-." Korra starts.

"You didn't." Aysu states, her eyes wide.

"What?" Korra looks at her.

"You didn't freakin tell them you were pregnant!" Aysu yell whispers.

"Hey! I'm the _Avatar_ if you don't remember, me being 18 and pregnant doesn't void well!" Korra yell whispers back.

"Gah!" Aysu slams her arms down on the table, followed by her head. "No wonder you don't wanna call."

"Yeah…"Korra sighs, running her fingers through her hair.

"Well," Aysu sighs, lifting her head up off the table. "It's up to you, I don't really mind for care either way. It's your friends, and your explanation."

"You're too smart for your own good you know that, right?" Korra asks, raising an eyebrow.

Aysu smiles, "It's the books. Speaking of, I'm gonna head home to read mine. Besides, you may want some privacy for this."

Aysu gives her a quick hug before walking out, leaving Korra to her decision.

.

Bolin was watching his kids wrestle outside when he heard the phone ring, standing up off the ground he walked inside, picking up the phone and holding it too his ear.

"Hello?" Bolin asks, turning his head to watch his kids.

"B-Bolin?" A voice asks shakily.

"Yep, this is him. Can I ask who you are?" Bolin chuckles as his daughter dumps dirt on her older brother, causing him to chase her.

Sweet laughter fills the phone line, "Wow, I didn't realize I had changed that much. I mean, if you can't recognize me, spirits I can only imagine."

Bolin snaps his head to this left and away from his kids, as his brain registers the owner of the voice. "Korra!?"

"No, this is Bob, the talking seal-otter." She deadpans.

Bolin laughs, "Oh my spirits Korra! I can't- I don't even-!"

"Bo, breath." Korra instructs.

Bolin does as he's told, calming himself before speaking again. "Wow, Korra…it's been a while hu?"

"Yeah, try 17 years." Korra chuckles, causing a smile to form on Bolin's face.

"That's way too long Korra, way too long." Bolin shakes his head.

"Now I'm not the only one that's changed, your voice got deeper! Are you the sexy beast you claimed you would be in your older years?" Korra laughs.

He laughs too, "Hell yeah!"

They laugh for a minute, and they let it die down. The phone silent for a moment.

"Hey Bo…look the reason I'm calling is because I need a favor." Korra explains.

"Anything, name it." Bolin says immediately, turning his head back to his kids.

"Can I move in with you?"

Bolin almost drops the phone, "What!?"

"It's okay! I don't have to, I just-!" Korra starts.

"No, no, no it's not that. It's just…you've been gone for 17 years, not letters or contact of any sort. Then after 17 years you call me up asking for a place to stay…Korra are you okay? Are you in trouble or something?" Bolin asks, his tone taking a worried note.

"No Bolin it's nothing like that….it's well, there was a reason I left. It's about time you knew, plus I miss you guys." Bolin holds back tears. "How Asami?"

"Great, we got married, and have two kids now. A 6 year old and a 7 year old," Bolin smiles as he looks at his kids.

"Wow Bolin that's amazing! Congratulations!" Korra exclaims.

"Thanks, I'm pretty happy." Bolin states, looking away from his kids for the moment.

"So, can I stay with you then?" Korra asks timidly.

"I say yes, but I don't know about Asami…you're gonna have to ask her yourself." Bolin smirks.

"You wouldn't dare…."Korra warns.

"Asami! Pick up the phone!" Bolin yells.

"Bolin no-!" Korra yells.

"Asami Sato speaking," Asami says, her voice business.

"Uh…heh…hi 'sami," Korra chuckles nervously.

Bolin hear her scream from all the way downstairs, and laughs as she does.

.

Korra hung up the phone, silently cursing Bolin. It's not that she didn't want to talk to Asami, more of she wasn't ready to, but oh well. She would leave tomorrow morning for Republic City, arriving around noon. Asami and Bolin were going to tell everyone else of her arrival, so she wouldn't have to. She would take a ferry to Air Temple Island right after she got off of the boat, and one of Asami butlers would take their stuff to her house in a car.

When she had explained that there would be someone else coming with her, they were medley shocked. When she said the person coming with was her daughter, everything became very clear to them. They had scolded her for leaving because of it, insisting they could have helped her. They asked about a father and Korra had stated he wasn't around. Bolin got off with a stiff "I need to go do something." And over Asami's phone she could hear curse words being thrown and things braking. Korra had wanted to cry at how protective Bolin was over her, and home much he cared that he daughter didn't have a dad.

She walked into their house, seeing Aysu just as she suspected, cooking diner for the both of them. The call had lasted a long time, and the sun was going down right about now.

Aysu turned her head, looking at her mother with questioning eyes. "So, how did it go?"

"We leave tomorrow morning." Korra states, a smile growing on her face.

Aysu smiles back at her "Cool! What all are we taking?"

"Just the essentials. Clothes, and some other stuff." Aysu opens her mouth and Korra cuts her off. "You may bring your scroll and books yes."

Aysu shuts her mouth as her face heats up, turning back to the cooking.

.

Aysu sighs as she walked into her room, looking over the books and possessions she owned. Her mom had told her to take what she felt she had to, but to try and refrain from bringing her whole bedroom with her. Aysu set down the unfolded boxes she brought in her room, grabbing one a setting it into its box form. She decides to start with her books, because that was the biggest thing for her.

She sorts them all out, one box for history, one for fiction and one for bending related boxes/scrolls. And yes, they were large boxes.

That takes her about an hour, and she feels the urged to slam her head against the wall when she looked at all the other things she would have to sort through. Getting up she goes through her closet, looking at the clothes she owned.

This was going to take a _long _time.

.

Korra had finished her room at this point, not having as much as her daughter. She was now working on the living room, sorting through things and making sure there was nothing she wanted. They didn't need furniture or anything of the sort, cooking supplies was unnecessary because Asami had all of that.

Now Korra figured she should help her daughter, considering all the things she had she would probably appreciative. She stands, walking over to her daughters room.

Inside she finds her folding clothes into a box, and after a second she pauses, looking up.

"Oh, hey. Something up?" Aysu asks, tilting her head to the side.

Korra shakes her head, "No, just thought you may want a little help packing."

She smiles, "I would love some help! Hmmm, oh can you pack up Akko's stuff?"

Korra nods, walking over to Aysu's pet wolf toys and treat and picking them up, placing them in a box.

"Hey mom?" Aysu asks.

"Yep?" Korra responds, only half paying attention.

"Will your friends like me?"

Korra stands up straight, turning around and looking at her only daughter. "Why would you ask something like that?"

Aysu shrugs, looking down at the formal dress in her hands. "I don't know…I just thought they wouldn't really be fond of the things that toke their best friend from them."

Korra places her hands on her hips, a frown covering her face. "First of all, you're a person, not a thing. Second it wasn't your fault you were born, so why would they be mad at you? If anything they should be mad at me, and besides, I already know they'll love you."

Aysu looks up then, smiling. "Okay then, whatever you say."

"Don't question the wisdom of the Avatar," Korra points her finger, a smirk playing at her lips.

"What wisdom? You couldn't even pick up a phone earlier." Aysu grins.

"Watch it."

.

.

.

They all stared back at him, eyes unblinking and mouths open.

Bolin and Asami had decided this would be easier if they just gathered everyone at Air Temple Island and told them flat out what was going on. So far, Bolin had told them about his talk with Korra –leaving out the kid part for now- and stated she was going to be arriving tomorrow at noon.

He's starting to think they've all had strokes.

"So….Korra's coming back tomorrow?" Ikki asks.

"Yes," Bolin nods.

"For permanent?"

"Sounds like it."

"So after 17 year she just calls and asks for a place to live?"

"Yes."

"That's no weird."

Bolin sighs, rubbing his forehead. He toke a look at his brother, whose facial expression was changing every second, from happy to confused to angry to scared to excited and then repeat. It was amusing to say the least.

"Honey, you may wanna tell them the second part of it," Asami pipes up, her face nervous.

Bolin pulls a face, and Mako seems to snap out of his trance.

"What's the second part of it?" He asks, one shark shaped eyebrow raised.

Bolin grumbles something under his breath before continuing, "Well Korra isn't coming back alone. She's coming with…a relative…"

"Her cousins?" Jinora asks.

"Uh no…." Bolin winces.

"Bolin…" Mako uses his warning tone, making it clear he wanted an answer now.

"Well uh, it's a girl…and it's not her cousin, and uh not her mom…." Bolin scratches the back of his neck.

"Oh for Agni's sake, she had a daughter." Asami spits.

Bolin sighs, "Thanks sweetheart."

Tenzin's face becomes a shade of red not known to nature until just then, "She WHAT!?"

"She's got a daughter, and she's uh….16 years old." Bolin looks around the room, avoiding eye contact.

"Not possible, she would have been 18 when she-Oh that makes a lot of sense." Meelo corrects himself, leaning back in his seat.

It gets silent and Bolin prays to the spirits no one asks the question he didn't want to answer, but Pema was too smart.

"Wait a minute, if she was 18…then who's the father?" Pema asks, looking at Bolin with wide eyes.

Bolin sighs, "All she said was that he wasn't around."

Bolin watches as Mako's first curl around the chairs armrests, smoke coming off his hands. "Trust me I'm not happy with that fact either, she shouldn't have to do that alone."

"Bolin, it's not just that." Mako states, shaking his head.

Bolin looks at his brother with questioning eyes.

"Not only did she have to do it alone, but her kid grew up without a dad. That's not right," Mako shakes his head, his face showing sadness.

Asami lets out a small gasp, "I hadn't even thought of that."

"It doesn't matter now; she's coming with Korra tomorrow. So we all need to be nice," Bolin says, and he's meet with nods of approval.

"I wonder how she's changed…" Tenzin mumbles, a small frown playing on his lips.

"Let's just say this," Tenzin looks to Bolin.

"I couldn't recognize her over the phone, she spirits know if I'd be able to recognize her in a crowd."

-.-.-.-

Yay, end of Chapter 3! Wahoo!

Alright, so I've decided to post review questions on the end of each chapter. So here's this chapters.

_How do you think Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin, and the Air babies will react to Aysu?_

See ya next time!


	5. Chapter Four- Well Hello and Hi There

Yay! Fourth chapter! For any of you reading my Dark Paradise story Chapter 4 will be up soon! :D

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot

**Chapter Four- Well Hello and Hi There**

Korra woke up to her daughter shaking her shoulder, and she turned over in bed with a groan.

"Mom, you need to get up. We leave in an hour," Aysu tells her, poking her repeatedly.

"5 more minutes…."Korra whines, shoving her face in the soft pillow.

Aysu –much like Mako- woke up with the sun, or before it. She had a sort of mental alarm clock, so if she wanted to get up before the sun was up, she could do that. Then again they had only been asleep for all of an hour or two, seeing how it was a long boat ride they had to leave very early.

While Korra did want to see her friends again, this whole getting up early was not on her approval list.

A knock on the door makes Korra lift her head up, almost hissing as the cold air.

"That's probably the guys; can I let them in so they can start taking our stuff?" Aysu asks.

Korra nods, shoving her face back into the pillow.

"If you aren't up by the time I get back I'll dump water on your head."

Korra snaps her head up just in time to see her daughter walk out her bedroom door, and she forces herself to roll out of bed, knowing her daughter would go that far if needed. She wasn't getting fully dressed, she was putting on her baggy blue pants, and slipping her coat over her night shirt. She would change before they got there.

She picks up the one box she hadn't gotten out of her room two hours before, and walks out, setting it in the living room. The door is open so the guys –being men from the ship who was helping them with their things- could get in and out easy. Her daughter was clipping on her own coat, and she wasn't dressed either. She had on baggy blue pants as well, and wore her simple slip on boots. Right now it disturbed Korra how much she looked like her, hair pulled back in a quick and slightly messy ponytail, bangs hanging on her face.

Akko was sitting at her feet, watching the men that walked in and out of the house with sinister eyes. Korra was glad she had let her daughter keep that wolf, if she ever got hurt or went missing Akko would make sure she was safe.

"Okay, all the stuffs on the boat. You girls ready to go?" One of the guys asks, clapping his hands together.

Korra looks at her daughter, who lets out a breath before nodding with a smile. Korra smiles and turns to him.

"Yes we are."

.

Korra watched as her daughter slept on the floor, using Akko as her pillow and cuddling up with her. Korra's plan had been to go back to sleep, but now that she was awake she found she was too nervous to do such a thing.

She was scared, the all might Avatar Korra was scared shitless and she was okay with admitting it. I mean come on, who wouldn't be terrified of facing your old friends after 17 years separation, not to mention coming back with a 16 year old daughter. Oh then there was the fact that she would have to face Mako, which that fact in itself was enough to make her, wanna vomit.

Spirits what was she supposed to say!?

"Hey, sorry I left so suddenly. But here's our 16 year old daughter that I kept secret from you till now!" Korra whispers to herself, careful not to wake her sleeping kid.

Korra whines, placing her head in her hands. How was she supposed to do this? Maybe she wouldn't have to tell him, and he would figure it out. That was slightly reasonable, sure she didn't look like him in any way, but she sure as hell acted like him. Her guess would be that Asami and Bolin would figure it out first, she wouldn't have to say anything, they would just know.

Then Tenzin….how was she supposed to tell Tenzin?! Her old air bending master, her second dad, and tell him she had a kid with the guy she was in love with_ while drunk_ and that he didn't remember any of it. Oh _man, _Mako would be in the spirit world within the hour.

God dammit she was getting a headache now, too much thinking too early in the morning. Groaning she rubs her temples, mumbling curse words. From behind her Naga whines, rubbing her head up against her arm lovingly.

Korra sighs, "Don't worry Naga, I'm just frustrated with myself. If I had stayed in the city and just told Mako I wouldn't be in this mess."

Korra looks at her daughter, and silently adds that Aysu would have had a father growing up too.

.

Korra had fallen asleep at some point, and waking up now the suns up, and she squints at the unwanted light. She looks over to find her daughter gone, and for a split second she panics before she remembers Aysu's sleeping habits, and assumes she on deck.

Standing up with the help of her polar bear-dog she walks out of the room, walking through the metal halls before stepping out onto the deck. The air is warm and inviting, and she sighs as it blows. Up ahead she can see her daughter leaning over the edge of the railing, looking out. Korra walks over, standing next to her. Aysu was dressed now, but her clothes had some adjustments. **(a/n I hate adding these but in order for these changes to make sense, you need to see her outfit. The link for it is in my profile.) **The fur on her arm bands was gone, along with the fur that had been on her boots and her neck. Now all that was left was the fur lining on the bottom, and Korra assumes the change is because of the weather. It was far too warm for her to have all those furs on.

She peers at her daughters face, "What are you looking at?"

"I've read the books, and seen the pictures….but none of them did justice." Aysu states, shaking her head.

Korra is confused before she feels the blood drain from her face, and slowly she turns her head out to the sea.

Dammit.

She had managed to sleep through the whole damned trip, and now she could see the city so, _so_ clearly. People walking, and cars running, shouting could already be heard. They were all of 5 minutes away, 5 minutes from her old life, and her old friends.

"Mom, breathe." Aysu instructs.

Korra allows herself to start breathing again, gasping and panting.

Aysu looks her over.

"Mom, put on some clothes."

.

Korra threw up when they docked, right over the side of the boat.

"You know, I'm starting think coming here was a bad idea." Aysu says, making a face at her mother.

Behind her Akko and Naga shove their noses under their paws, trying to rid themselves of the foul smell.

"No, no. This is good for me, I need this." Korra states, trying to control her breathing.

"You needed to throw up, why didn't you say you were sick earlier?" Aysu asks, tilting her head to the side.

Korra raises a hand in the air, seemingly pointing to the sky. "Now is not the time to be a smart ass."

"Sorry, but really maybe we should go back." Aysu opens the water pouch that sits on her hip, taking some of the water out.

"No, I need to do this. I'm done hiding," Korra tells her.

Korra see's water float into her vision and gasps it with her own bending, bringing it to her mouth and rinsing, before spiting it into the ocean.

"Well, we better get going. We can't keep the air acolytes waiting on us forever." Aysu speaks up, griping the handle to her shoulder bag.

Korra nods, standing up straight and taking a couple of deep breaths. Korra motions for Aysu to start walking, and she turns, heading down the ramp. She stops when she doesn't hear her mom's foot steps behind her, and she clicks her tongue.

Behind Korra, Naga appears. She pushes Korra forward with her muzzle, and Korra looks at her pet.

"Traitor!" Korra yell whispers.

Naga doesn't seem to care much, and continues pushing Korra forward as she digs her heels into the metal of ship. Hearing the sound of scratching metal Aysu turns, seeing Naga push Korra forward. She rolls her eyes before clicking her tongue again.

This time around Naga uses her head to throw Korra up in the air, Korra yells as she starts her decent, landing soundly on Naga's back. She's shocked as Naga starts walking, following her daughter. Korra scowls, her own pet had betrayed her. What a cruel world.

Korra is surprised by the lack of activity at the docks, and she keeps a sharp eye out as they step off the ramp and onto the wooden docks. Reporters could pop up at any moment, and the last thing she wanted was for her daughters first time here to be ruined by them.

"Avatar Korra?"

Korra yells, bringing her arms out in a defensive way before she calms. She looks down from Naga's back, seeing a man in a tux.

"Uh….yes?" Korra asks, placing her hands down on Naga's neck.

"Hello, I am the butler Miss. Sato sent for you, to take your things to the estate." He bows, and Aysu raises and eyebrow.

"She only sent one of you?" Aysu asks.

He turns to her, "No madam. I am simply one of the many, I was sent to watch for your arrival."

"Oh," Aysu nods.

"Thank you, our things are on the ship." Korra tells him, smiling kindly.

"My pleasure Avatar Korra," He bows again.

He walks away, probably to get the other butlers.

Aysu raises and eyebrow, "Wait a minute…Miss Sato?"

Korra cringes, she had failed to explain her whole past life. Aysu was only aware her friends lived here, along with her old bending master. She had no knowledge of who her friends were, or that she was in pro-bending. The books she had brought home containing such information had "disappeared".

"As in Asami Sato? Future Industries company owner, why would she-?" Aysu looks at her mom, and her face turns to shock.

"No….no way. You, are friends with Asami Sato!? Wait a minute…are you also friends with hus-?" The look on Korra's face seems to be enough, because she shuts her mouth and scowls.

"I thought we didn't keep secrets." Aysu growls, her fists clenching.

"We don't! You have to understand, I just…..I wasn't ready to face my past! Much less let you know about it, at the time I thought it was best to keep you out of it." Korra explains, looking at her daughters hurt face.

"Why didn't you think to tell me now? We're moving in with her for spirits sake!" Aysu throws her hands in the air, Akko starting to whimper at her owner's anger next to her.

"It slipped my mind; I totally meant to tell you! I promise I did, it's just a lot had happened with the last 24 hours and I forgot. I promise you that's the only reason you didn't know," Korra tells her, biting her lip.

Aysu looks ready to kill for a moment, but she sighs, her muscles relaxing. "Fine…just…please no more secrets."

Korra nods, "Deal. But uh…."

"Dad is the exception." Aysu smirks, turning around and heading for their second boat ride of the day.

Korra breathes a sigh of relief, and pushes Naga onward, following her daughter.

They are met with smiling air acolytes, who bow to them both.

"Avatar Korra and her daughter, it is an honor to see you both." One says, the smiling still on their face.

"Likewise," Aysu smiles.

They step aside and Aysu gives them a slight bow before walking aboard, Korra following after. Once on the boat she gets of Naga, thanking her for the push before joining Aysu at the front of the boat. Korra leans up against the railing, looking at the island as it gets closer.

"So…who all is gonna be there?" Aysu asks.

"Asami, her husband Bolin, his brother Mako, Tenzin, Pema, and the air babies," Korra smiles at the old nickname.

Aysu smiles too, "Of course you know Asami Sato and the fabulous bending brothers."

"You know about Mako and Bolin?" Korra asks.

"Yeah, though I couldn't find anything on them after their water bender Hasook left, at least not the name of the new player. But I know about all the matches they had with them, they lost the championship first time around because of Amon, second time around they had a ref who didn't take bribes and they won. But I think I see now why I couldn't find their water benders name…"Aysu gives her a sideways glance.

Korra chuckles, "Sorry."

Aysu looks away, shrugging. "It's fine. We all have secrets, but just because we keep them in the dark doesn't mean they don't exists."

Korra sighs, "I wish it worked that way though."

"You and every other person in the world mom," Aysu laughs.

They sit in silence as they watch the island get closer, and soon enough they can make out people waiting on the dock. Korra holds her breath and she sees their faces become clear, noticing how much they've changed.

"I'll give you guys a moment," Aysu states.

She walks from the front of the ship to the back as they get closer. Then finally they've docked and the ramp has been set down and _spirits _she's never been this nervous before. Would they be mad, hate her for getting pregnant? Oh shit she was gonna throw up again.

Naga starts to walk over and Korra holds out hand, "I got it this time girl."

She breathes bore walking to the ramp, pausing before starting her decent. She walks down and keeps her eyes fixed on the ground, and when she starts on the docks she slowly brings them up to her friend's faces.

Korra wanted to vomit again

She wanted to run, run away from all of their faces, so full of hurt and happiness. Running was what she knew best, and spirits how she wanted to run. But it wasn't as easy this time, she didn't have any more excuses, and she had so many questions to answer. Things that had to be said, that she would rather stay within her throat. She starts to breathe heavy, and the air is suddenly too thick for breathing. She takes a quick glance to the water at her side, and it seemed so inviting right now.

"Don't you even think about it Korra," Bolin warns.

Korra snaps her head to him, and she notices now that she had been walking backwards.

"You are _not_ leaving us again." Asami states firmly, and though her tone is firm her eyes are watering.

Oh shit they were gonna cry, and then Korra was gonna cry and no she couldn't do that no now. Korra looks past them and she sees her old master, Pema and the air babies –who were no longer babies-, standing with sad smiles.

They were to old looking, and for a second Korra felt old. She felt far too old when she was this young. All of them had their air tattoos, the arrows on their foreheads and hands visible. Jinora's hair was still short, a bun on the side. Ikki's hair was longer now, down and shaved back –like Jinora's- to show off her arrow. Meelo seemed quieter now, less well….Meelo. Rohan was the biggest change, he was no longer the one year old she had left, but an 18 year old. He was tall, shaven head and lean mussels.

Spirits too much had changed.

Before she can comprehend what's happening Mako's walking up to her, and she holds her breath and he stops in front of her. His amber eyes were blazing, and Korra found herself frozen in place by them. He had grown a little, now taller. His face had grown up, defined cheek bones and those damned eyebrow were still there. He was shaking, with rage or fear Korra wasn't sure. The silence was the loudest she had ever heard, and it was killing her.

So she broke it.

"You know, you're a grown ass man. You really shouldn't be plucking your eyebrows." Korra jokes, tone sarcastic.

He's unaffected by her remark, and instead he tackles her in a hug –which had been unexpected to say the least- throwing Korra off balance for a second. Korra is stunned from a second before she slowly wraps her arms around his frame, holding him tightly.

"I swear to Agni if you leave again I will _hunt you _down. Get me?" Mako tells her, his hold tightening.

Korra lets out a halfhearted chuckle, and gives him a reassuring squeeze. "Got it city boy."

The both let out a sound of impact as Bolin tackles them, hugging Korra while squishing Mako.

"I missed you Kor," Bolin mumbles.

Korra smirks, "Missed you too Bo."

"Yes we all missed you very much, me included. Meaning move your asses over so I can hug my long lost friend," Asami's voice cuts though their short silence.

Bolin lets go of them, allowing Mako to release Korra from his death grip. Korra gasps for breath, only to lose it again as Asami tackles her. And she laughs again, returning the girls hug.

"Not very lady like to tackle someone," Korra points out.

"I couldn't give less of a fuck if I wanted too," Asami states, pulling back to look at her. "Agni Korra you look different."

She smiles, "17 years can do that to a person."

"And a kid." Bolin mumbles, his eyes focused somewhere else.

Asami nods, "Yes and a- wait."

Asami lets go of Korra, snapping her head to where Bolin's shocked eyes rest. Korra sucks in a breath and hold it as she looks at her friends reactions to the girl who steps off the boat, eyes wide and wandering.

Korra prays they don't say anything stupid.

.

.

Korra.

So much like Korra.

These are the only things that pass through his mind as he looks at this girl.

She's pretty –no beautiful- with long brown hair and tan skin. Her eyes were a deep blue, sparkling with curiosity and adventure. She was seemly awe-struck by the world around her, and Mako takes in the fact that this is her first time in republic city. She pauses, and suddenly seems to realize she has a whole lot of eyes on her. She looks back at all of them, and after a second she blushes, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ears.

"Ummm…hi?" She asks voice timid and small.

Mako blinks in surprise, she may look like Korra but she sure didn't act like her. One sentence and he could tell that. He watches as she shivers against the wind, and he has the urge to usher her inside.

"So, you're…Korra's kid." Bolin presses his lips together, and Mako prays to the spirits he doesn't say anything stupid.

She was young, 16 at the most. She was meeting her mother's friends for the first time and she would be seeking their approval, and they could leave it to Bolin to say something that would crush her spirits straight away.

"Yes, my names Aysu," She stands up a little straighter.

Mako sucks in a breath, and he hopes he heard wrong. There was no way that was her name, it was impossible. Mako had told Korra that because she had asked, because he was her best friend.

Never once had he imagined that Korra would name her daughter after his mom, not once did this thought occur to him.

Now as he watches Bolin choke slightly, just barely enough to be notice he knows he heard right. Korra had named her daughter after their mom, and she had done it…why? Because she felt like it, because she had missed them?

Spirits now his head hurt.

"Aysu hu? That's a nice name," Bolin nods, pressing his lips together.

She smiles lightly, "Thank you, I've always thought so."

It get quiet again and she looks panicked for a second. Then with very surprising grace she puts her palm against her first and bows.

"It's an honor to meet friends of my mom, her old bending master, and the Air benders of the world." She says, and the sincerity in her voice catches him off guard.

Pema smiles, "No need for that dear. Your family, not some political official."

Aysu brings herself up from her bow, and smiles. "Thank you."

"You are really polite aren't you?" Asami states, raising an eyebrow.

"I try to be mam'," Aysu says.

Asami laughs, "Oh spirits don't call me that! Makes me feel old, to you I am aunt Asami, that is uncle Bo –or Bolin- and that is uncle Mako." Asami points to each of them, a smirk on her face.

"Oh, okay then aunt Asami." Aysu smiles back.

Asami nods, "Good! But really….if you grew up with Korra…how do you have manners?"

"Hey!"

"I read a lot."

"Hey!"

"That would make more sense."

"HEY!"

They all laugh as Korra pouts, arms crossed across her chest. She frowns at them, mumbling something along the lines of "I know manners…"

"This is no place to catch up, or meet new family members. We should get inside, lunch is waiting." Tenzin interrupts, motioning to the house.

Korra sighs, "You had me at lunch."

.

Mako takes little bites off his plate, his attention focused on the girl sitting across from him. She was laid back, calm and quiet. Nothing like Korra in personality, only in looks.

"So, let's start off with the basics here…." Ikki smirks, leaning over the table to peer at Aysu.

"Ikki…." Korra warns.

"What's your favorite color, are you a bender, if so what kind? Do you like having Korra as a mom, is this your first time in Republic City, do you know what a sky bison is? What's with the pet wolf, and why does it follow you?" Ikki asks in a rush, causing everyone at the table to look at her with mild shock.

"Ikki!" Jinora spits through gritted teeth.

Mako waits for Aysu to ask what she said, but she never does.

"Red, yes, water bender. Very much, yes, yes. I found her when I was young; she's very protective of me so she follows me to insure my safety." Aysu answer simply, tilting her head at Ikki.

Ikki is shocked at her answering at first, than she leans back and smiles. "I like you."

Aysu smiles, "Glad to have passed the test."

"So, you said you read. What all do you read?" Bolin asks, looking at her with curios eyes.

Aysu brightens considerably at this, smile widening. "History."

Bolin wrinkles his nose. "History?"

She nods, "Yes. I can tell you the past 1000 years of history just form memory, I could go further back, but I would need more time to think about it."

Asami sets down her glass, "You sure your Korra's kid?"

"No, no it's not like I'm here or anything." Korra rolls her eyes, poking at her food.

"Do you know about Oma and Shu then?" Jinora asks, titling her head to this side.

"Who hasn't!? Their story is amazing, and Om being the first earth bender? It's one of my favorites, then the-." Aysu exclaims.

"-Underground labyrinth just adds to it!" Both Jinora and Aysu state at the same time, laughing.

"I want to go their someday, I know that Avatar Aang and Katara discovered the secret to it, but refused to tell anyone. They said that all you had to do was follow the legend, and 'let love lead the way'." Aysu tells her, voice excited.

"I know, it sounds like it would be amazing." Jinora sighs.

For a second it seems as if both girls are in dream land, and Bolin's laugh snaps them both out of it.

He shakes his head at them. "Come on Aysu! Your first time in Republic City and all you're gonna do is talk about history? Come on, there has to be something you've heard about and wanted to do, or go see."

Aysu ponders this for a moment, "I guess that's true. I've heard the market place is cool, and the park sounds really nice. Then I'm pretty interested to see a Sato mobile, do they go as fast as people say?"

Asami looks at her smirking. "They go even _faster_."

Aysu's smile widens, "Cool."

"We should take you sightseeing tomorrow, show you around!" Bolin toss his arms in the air extravagantly, and Aysu laughs.

"I don't know Bo, that doesn't sound like a good idea." Mako shakes his head.

Bolin pouts, turning around to face his brother. "Why not?"

"It's a big city, and she's never been here before, what if she gets lost or something?" Mako points out.

"Oh come on! Between the four of us she'll be perfectly safe, and besides, a think _Korra's daughter_ can fend for herself." Bolin raises and eyebrow, and Mako frowns.

"I don't know…" Mako presses his lips together.

"If it helps, I mastered water bending at age 13. I've read over 200 different scrolls, I know Swamp style, Southern Style, Northern Style, and learning from Master Katara I've learned how to take the water out of plants, and from the air. So I'm never without water, oh, and I've done self-defense classes, which I also mastered, just in case I'm ever up against a chi blocker." Aysu speaks up, hoping to diminish his worries.

They all look at her with wide eyes, mouth dropped open. Korra facepalms, and drags her hand down her face.

Aysu shrinks under the stares, "Just thought I would let you know."

Korra removes her hand from her face, looking around the room suddenly. "Wait a minute, where are my niece and nephew!?"

Bolin laughs, "Back at home. We figured we would show you them tomorrow, kinda wanted you to ourselves for a day."

Mako snaps his head up to Bolin, "You did tell her she has more than one niece." Bolin winces and Mako glares, "right?"

"Well….I may have forgotten to mention it yesterday…." Bolin chuckles.

Korra looks confused, "What am I missing here?"

Mako sighs, "Bolin forgot to mention your other niece."

"Other niece?" Korra's voice had raised an octave or two and Mako gives her a look.

"Yeah, I got married a while back and have a 15 year old girl." Mako explains.

Korra drops her glass, and they all wince as it shatters.

-.-.-.-

Yay! Sorry it's been so long, but I hope this works for ya!:D The next chapter is still the same day, so I guess if you want to get technical this has two parts to it. O.O Reviews, would be awesome. XD


	6. Chapter Five- Make This Place Your Home

Alright, so I recently got a review that made me laugh my ass off, so I told them that I would do this chapter. :D Last time I kinda left you one a cliff hanger….*evil smirk* so this is your continuation I guess.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.

**Chapter Five- Make This Place Your Home**

Aysu eyebrows shot up, eyes slightly wide. Her mother was not one to let a glass slip from her hand, much less one to be surprised or even shocked. Yet at the simple news her old friend was married and had a kid, she had done these things.

Something wasn't right.

"Spirits," Pema gasps, placing a hand over her chest. "Korra, honey are you alright?"

Korra opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Aysu thinks she looks something like a fish, eyes wide and mouth gaping. It would be funny if something wasn't horribly wrong. She figures this is something important, and by the fact that she wasn't saying something, this was something she didn't want her friends know. Aysu lets out a barely audible sigh; her mom owed her _so bad._

"You forgot to feed the pets….didn't you?" Aysu asks, pressing her lips together.

The tables eyes now rest on her with confused expressions, and her mom catches on quickly.

Korra gives off a sheepish smile. "Uh…maybe."

Aysu rolls her eyes, standing up from her seat. "Excuse me, but it appears my mom forgot to give our family pets their snacks."

Pema smiles, hand dropping from her chest. "Oh that's alright sweetie, take all the time you need!"

Aysu returns her warm smile, and bows respectfully. "Thank you."

She brings herself out of her bow, and makes a very brief eye contact with her mother, a silent _thank you_ being sent. As she walks out, leaving them all, she doesn't miss how Mako's eye stay trained on her. And as she walks away she hears Asami make a comment.

"That is one of the most respectful kids I have ever seen….I still can believe she came out of you."

Her comment is follow by the sound of something being thrown, collective laughter and Tenzin yelling out a stern "Korra!". She shakes her head, continuing her walk down the wooden halls.

She pushes the front door open, closing it again once she's outside. Instantly she feels her wolf rubbing against her leg, whining from her being gone. She turns around smiling, crouching down at rubbing Akko behind the ears.

"Sorry girl, but I needed food." She laughs as Akko licks her face, all being forgiven.

Naga whines, and pushing her way over, she gives Aysu a large lick. Aysu chuckles despite herself, rubbing the slobber off her face.

"You guy's hungry?" She asks, placing her shoulder bag done on the ground.

Naga seems to start smiling, walking in place while Akko barks, chasing her tall in circles.

"Okay, okay calm down." Aysu shakes her head.

She grabs the canvas pouch out of her beg, holding it in her hand as she untied it and pulled it open. She looks around inside it, before grabbing one of the larger pieces of meat that rested inside and tossing it to Naga, who catches it in her mouth with ease. She calls her pet over, who sits in front of her immediately. She shows her the smaller piece, before she closes her hand.

"Okay girl, ready?" Aysu asks.

Akko barks, and she smiles. She takes her free hand and pretends to grasp a knife; she slices through the air and makes a sound affect. Her pet lets out a loud whining sound, falling to the ground on her side dramatically. Aysu laughs, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Good girl," Aysu states.

Akko gets up to catch the meat thrown at her, chewing it with enthusiasm.

"That was awesome!"

Aysu starts, turning around sharply. She calms when she sees Bolin standing there, watching as he crouches down next to her. She wasn't used to people sneaking up on her, she was usually more observant than that.

She shrugs, "I guess."

He sighs, "You need to give yourself more credit kid, never seen anyone tame a _wild wolf_, much less teach it to do that."

She looks back at her pet, watching as she licked her lips from her snack. "Not that hard, you just have to have the patients and time to teach them."

He doesn't say anything, but continues to look at Akko.

"Speaking of time," Aysu adds. "Shouldn't you be spending yours with my mom?"

Bolin looks at her, facing showing slight hurt. "You don't want me hanging out with you?"

"No! No it's not that," Aysu shakes her head, looking at him. "I just assume after 17 years you would be less willing to let her out of your sight."

Bolin smirks, "I can see why you would think that, but with everyone else around I'm pretty sure she won't be able to escape. Besides, I do believe I have a niece to get to know."

Aysu smiles lightly, "Okay then, ask away."

Bolin sits down, and she follows his lead. "Okay, well Ikki covered the basics. Let me think here….Oh okay, I got one for ya! What is your biggest pet peeve?"

Aysu makes a face, "Probably the word pet peeve."

Bolin chuckles, placing his hands behind him and leaning up against them. "Fair enough. What about nations, what's your favorite nation?"

Aysu looks at him strangely, "What kind of question is that?"

"You said you read, you must have read about all the nations then. Which one is your favorite?" Bolin explains further.

She looks away from him, staring out across the water. "I think the Earth Kingdom is."

Bolin smirks at this, "Really?"

She nods, "Yeah. The people of the Earth Kingdom are proud and strong, they can endure anything, as long as they have hope."

"Thank you, I enjoy praise." Bolin states.

She laughs, and his heart swells. "Next question, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Not sure…. I guess I would want to travel. So I may just end up going around the world, helping people when they need it." Aysu answers, shrugging.

He laughs, "What are you the Avatar?"

She chuckles, "No. But I think it would be nice for someone who _isn't _the Avatar to help the world."

Bolin nods, "Understandable."

The air around them fills with a comfortable silence, and Bolin takes it to his advantage, trying to think things over.

So far today he had found his lost friend, and meet his 16 year old niece he never knew existed. It was a lot to take in, seeing Korra again. She looked so different, so much had changed between all of them. Bolin frowns as he comes up with his next question.

"How are you handling all of this?" Bolin asks.

Aysu looks back to him, eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"I mean….this has to be a lot to take in right?_ I'm_ having a hard time processing it; I can only imagine what _you_ feel." Bolin explains, looking to her.

She looks down, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Yeah…I guess it's a, bit much to take in. But I can handle it….." She pulls her knees in a little closer, her voice dropping. "I can always handle it."

He sighs, "I'm sure you can handle it….but can you live with it?"

She seems to get caught off guard by his statement, and he watches her lips twitch downward. Bolin almost smacks himself; he probably shouldn't have said that.

"What happened to checking on her, then coming back inside?"

Bolin shrieks –very manly like- and spins his head around to look at the intruder. Aysu simply turns her head to look at the new comer, small frown still planted on her face. Bolin chuckles, his muscles relaxing from there tensed form.

"Hey bro, didn't hear ya." He laughs, smile wide.

Mako rolls his eyes, "I did ask a question."

Bolin sighs, "I guess I got a little preoccupied."

Aysu raises an eyebrow at this, but otherwise seems unfazed, looking away from them and out across the water. Mako sits next to her brother, amber eyes focused on the girl next to his brother.

Bolin nudges his brother, voice dropping so Aysu wouldn't hear. "You know, she's your niece too. It couldn't hurt to talk to her."

Mako frowns, "I don't think so Bo."

Bolin looks upset at this, "Why not?"

"I don't know….it's just too….weird." Mako shakes his head.

Bolin rolls his eyes now, "If you wanted normal you stuck with the wrong family."

Mako glares at him, and Bolin responds by nodding to Aysu, who was focused on something else.

Mako coughs, causing Aysu to look at him. "So…you're Korra's daughter."

Bolin openly face-palms, mumbling something inaudible into his hand.

Aysu presses her lips together, "Yeah. That would be the title I've been given."

Mako pales, realizing he could have at least called her by her name. "Sorry I-."

She shakes her head, cutting him off. "Don't worry about it, I don't expect you to know my name by heart yet. You came here to see my mom, not me."

Bolin glares at his brother, and Mako grimaces.

"No! I came to see you too!" Mako argues.

Aysu turns to him, giving him an amused look. "To see if I actually existed?"

"Yes." Mako says, and then pulls a face. "Wait no!"

Aysu laughs then, and both Mako and Bolin are taken aback.

She had a contagious laugh, white teeth peeking out from behind her lips. It came from her stomach, pure and true. It had a sort of controlled vibe to it, dimmed down and simple. She stops after a second, and looks at the very confused brothers.

Aysu gives them an eye roll, "Calm down. I'm just giving you a hard time."

Mako lets out a breath at this, "Very funny."

Aysu shrugs, "I thought so."

Bolin laughs, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I thought it was too."

She smiles at him, and looks the both of them over. "So, you're brothers right?"

Mako nods, "Yeah, unfortunately."

Bolin glares, and makes a move to smack him. Mako doges with a bored expression, giving Bolin a smug smirk.

"When I was younger I thought I wanted a sibling, almost asked mom." Aysu chuckles, and the brothers turn their attention back to her. "Now I'm glad I'm an only child, I like the peace of it."

Mako raises his eyebrows, "Korra's kid….likes peace?"

Aysu gives him a look, "You know being the Avatar and all, she kind of _has _to be peaceful."

Mako opens his mouth, but Bolin cuts him off.

"I think what Mako means, is that you like peace and quiet, while Korra is anything but those things." Bolin explains, sending Mako a quick glare.

"Yeah, I do like the quiet. Your right though, it's not from Korra." Aysu shrugs, "I always assumed it was from my dad."

Bolin and Mako both frown at this, trying to ignore the fact that she should know her father, should have one around. Aysu glances at their faces from the corner of her eye, and lets out an inaudible sigh, allowing them to sit in silence while the men steam.

Mako –not able to take the silence any longer- stands, "We should get back inside. Don't need your mom thinking we lost you in her first hour back home."

Bolin stands as well, joining his brother in front of Aysu. "He's right; the last thing I want is angry momma Korra."

Aysu shrugs, "I guess."

Bolin holds out his hands, and Aysu rolls he eyes before taking them in hers, letting him help her on her feet. She dusts of her dress, and turning around she makes a move for the door.

Akko and Naga get up, following her as she walks in. Aysu turns around, and frowns.

"No, stay." Aysu commands, voice deepening for a moment.

They let out a whine, but listen to the command, sitting down with sad eyes. Aysu shakes her head, and opens the door, walking back inside.

Bolin turns to her brother, "See? Now was that so hard?"

"Yes," Mako deadpans.

Bolin punches Mako in the shoulder, mumbling something as he walked in after Aysu.

.

Korra laughed as Asami finished her story, recalling the time her kids locked a maid in the closet so they could go outside. She lets her laugh die down, and looks up in time to see her daughter, and her two friends walk back in.

"There you are, we were starting to get worried." Asami jokes, kissing Bolin on the cheek as he sat down next to her.

"Did you get to feed your pets honey?" Pema asks, setting down her napkin.

Aysu nods, "Yes I did. Thank you."

Pema smiles, "Good."

"So, Korra we do have a while. What do you want to do?" Tenzin asks.

Korra puckers her lips to the side, "Not sure….."

"We could just hang out at the island for the rest of the day, relax." Mako points out.

"Hell no, Korra's first day back into the city, we need to do something…." Bolin declares, smiling.

"You should go out drinking or something and catch up with your friends," Aysu joins the conversation, dropping in an idea.

Korra frowns, "That would be nice….but you would be left alone."

"You guys can take me to Asa-." Asami gives Aysu a look, and she back tracks slightly. "Aunt Asami's, and I can spend my time getting settled in while you go out."

"That's not a half bad idea," Asami adds, nodding.

Korra's frown stays, "Yeah…..but I don't like the idea of leaving you alone."

Aysu rolls her eyes, "I'll be fine. She lives in a high security mansion, with maids and butlers. Not really alone mom."

"She does have a point; besides, it would be a good chance for her to get acquainted with her cousins." Bolin joins in, shoving more food into his mouth.

Jinora pulls a face, "Did you just use the word acquainted?"

"Yeah…so?" Bolin asks, food spilling out of the corner of his mouth.

Jinora picks up her glass, "Nothing. That's just a big word."

Bolin glares, "Ha-ha birdy."

Jinora smirks, taking a sip of water as Korra shoved down a laugh. "Birdy" had been the nickname Jinora had earned not long after Korra left, Jinora and Bolin ended up being good friends, and the nickname had been given to her because she "toke to the skies like a birdy." Korra had laughed at it, only because she knew it was true.

"Alright you two no need to start your nonsense." Pema attempts to scold them, but it fails when she smiles. "You all better get going, that is if you want time to get everyone settled in."

Asami smiles, "Good point, I don't want to out any later than 2 am." Asami turns to Aysu, "Ready to take your first ride in a Sato mobile?"

.

Mako gripped the side of the car, teeth gritted as Asami made a sharp turn. Asami and Korra where in the front seat, cackling as Asami broke the speed limit, cars honking. Bolin and Mako had been forced to sit in back. Aysu –being small- fit in between them in back. It was much to Mako's displeasure that for Aysu's first ride, Asami had decided to practically kill them all.

Aysu had wide eyes and Mako could swear this was the biggest expression he had gotten out of her so far. He hands were clutching her bag, and she looked absolutely terrified. Even Bolin –who was used to his wife's crazy driving- was tightening his jaw, one hand holding the edge of the car so tight Mako was afraid he was denting it.

"Isn't this fun!?" Asami yelled, laughing as she almost runs someone over.

"No, no it's not!" Mako yells back, wincing as Korra shouted.

Spirits they weren't even drunk yet.

"Oh come on Mako, I was hoping you had loosened up while I was gone!" Korra gives him a smug smirk, and Mako glares.

"You know, I would rather not die within my first 2 hours of being in Republic City." Aysu perks up, scrunching up into Bolin's side slightly as Asami guns it to make a light.

"Oh don't be a sour puss! Enjoy the ride…."Asami scolds, turning up the radio.

"Can't enjoy the ride if I'm dead…" Aysu grumbles under her breath, just loud enough for Mako and Bolin to hear.

"You've got a point there kiddo." Bolin tells her, eyes widening.

"Luckily, we're only about 5 minutes away from the estate. I am hoping we live that long," Mako explains, cursing under his breath as Asami hits some sort of pothole.

They bounce and Mako watches as Aysu shrieks, and she now curls into his side, the bounce causing her to land closer to him. Mako feels something twist in his stomach as she tries to hide, using him as her shield. Mako feels confusion take him over when he recognizes this feeling as the one he gets when Kala looks to him for comfort, in a way it made a hint of sense. He had met her about 2 hours ago yet he was already feeling protective over her, and he was convinced it was because she looked so much like Korra had.

So when Asami hits the sidewalks curb as she avoids hitting another car -cussing at them as they shout at her- and Aysu digs a little deeper into his side, he places an arm around her, squeezing her shoulders. She seems to relax at his touch, and her muscles un-tense.

That is short lived however, as Asami makes a sharp turn and heads directly for the closed gates of her estate. Instead of stopping, she merely smirks, pressing down her foot as hard as possible on the gas, Korra whooping the whole time.

Bolin and Mako scream –much like school girls- and squish Aysu between them as they hug each other, Aysu gripping onto their arms as she screamed. Mako sees Bolin close his eyes, and Mako tightens his hold on Aysu and Bolin, bracing for impact.

Instead the gates open seconds before they hit, the metal grazing the sides of the car. Asami drifts the car in front of the large double doors, stopping in a perfect parking position.

Hair wild and ties almost falling out, Korra laughs. "That was great!"

"Thought we should begin with a bang," Asami gives a smirk, tossing her –still somehow flawless- hair over her shoulder.

"Now wasn't that-?" Korra turns around; stopping once she sees the ones in back.

Everyone had a look of frozen terror, Bolin with his eyes scrunched as tightly closed as possible. Aysu had her eyes closed as well, her face tucked into Mako's chest. Mako had his eyes wide, teeth gritted. They were all hugging each other, Mako and Bolin sandwiching Aysu between them.

Slowly, Bolin opens one eye. "Is it over?"

Mako nods, eyes still wide. "Yeah….yeah we lived."

Aysu turns her head slightly, peaking one eye open from Mako's chest. "We're alive?"

There is silence between the five of them, than Bolin's fear is replaced with a large smile.

"I LIVE!" Bolin screams, ditching Mako and Aysu as he jumps out of the car.

Bolin lands on the ground, kissing the pavement over and over.

"I have never loved the ground this much." Bolin states, pressing his cheek against the cold stone.

Mako and Aysu seem to calm now, slowly letting each other, sharing a look before jumping out the car. They don't kiss the ground, but they let out simultaneous breath as they stand on solid ground. Korra almost winces at this, and hopes she's the only one who noticed.

Asami snorts, "Babies."

Asami and Korra open the doors, walking out of the car unaffected by the ride.

Korra places her hands on her hips, "Come on guys, it wasn't that bad."

"You weren't the one getting whipped lashed," Aysu mumbles, and Mako nods in agreement.

Asami laughs, "Fair enough, now come on." She grabs Aysu's hand, "I want to introduce you to your new home."

Aysu raises an eyebrow as Asami drags her, and chuckles as Asami calls to Bolin, telling him to "get his fat ass up off the ground." This is followed by complaints, but Mako and Korra drag him up off the ground.

Asami grabs the door handles, and turns to Aysu. "Are you ready?"

Aysu bites her lower lip, "As I'll ever be."

Asami smiles, and pushes the front doors open, much to the shock of the maids and butlers in the surrounding area. Aysu gasps, eyes widening again as she slowly walked into the house.

It was huge, one of the biggest homes she's ever seen. The floors were shinning enough that she could see her reflection, and the place had elegant architecture. Details in the wood work and vases that looked like they were so expensive it could feed a whole family for 6 months.

"So…what do you think?" Bolin asks.

Aysu blinks, "I think…that this may be the most expensive looking place I've ever seen."

Korra laughs, "I know right."

"We'll, now it's your home." Asami states.

Aysu turns around, "Hu?"

Bolin smiles, "You're family. Our home is your home."

Aysu blinks again, the shock taking a second to go through her body before she smiled.

"DADDY!"

Bolin scrunches up his nose, "Wha-?"

He lets out a sound of impact as a small child attaches itself to his legs, causing him to stumble for a second before catching his balance. Once he has that back, he smiles, looking down at the new attachment.

"Well hello their!" Bolin laughs, bending down to pick up the girl.

She giggles, hugging her dad. "I missed you daddy."

"Missed you too honey," Bolin tells her, returning her squeeze.

"Oh my spirits, _it's adorable!_" Korra gasps, smile covering her face.

Bolin turns to Korra, chuckling. "She is pretty cute."

The girl looks at her, tilting her head to the side. "Is this the person you were telling me about? Auntie Kor?"

Korra for a split second is afraid she's going to cry, but she holds it back. "Yep, that's me. Can I ask for your name?"

The little girl smiles, "I'm Gaia!"

Korra laughs, "Well nice to meet you Gaia."

.

Korra was introduced to Taru –Gaia's older brother- who was instantly fond of her. They had both been surprised by the arrival of their new cousin, but welcomed her with open arms. Aysu had been directed upstairs by a butler, showing her to her room.

That's where she had been for the past 2 hours, and now, the clock just about to hit 5, Korra was getting ready to go out.

Asami had done her makeup, and gotten her into new clothes she wasn't to found off. Sure she had liked this as a teenager, but as a mom it felt wrong.

She was in short shorts –that might pass as underwear- her long tan legs showing. She wore a white tank-top and black shredded shirt –that was barely staying on her- hanging off her shoulders. Her makeup was dark, thick black eyeliner and dark blue eye shadow, and light lip gloss. Giving her an exaggerated look, making her seem much more mysterious then she really was. Her hair was down -much to her displeasure- but Korra knew better then to mess with Asami's handy work. It was….interesting to say the least to be dressed like this again. She felt weird, and slightly uncomfortable.

She sighs, walking out of the bathroom and down the hall to her daughters room. She still didn't like leaving her, but she was more than safe here.

She knocks on the door, and she's met with a "Who is it!?"

"It's me," Korra sighs.

"That's a very general term."

Korra scuffs, opening the door and walking in.

Korra whistles, they made the right choice for her bedroom. She had bookshelves lining the walls, a huge walk in closet and a large bed. She had a dresser with a mirror and balcony, the doors and curtain currently open, allowing a breeze in.

Aysu turns around from where she had stood in front of one of her shelves, and he eyes go wide.

Aysu whistles now, "Damn mom."

Korra laughs, "Yeah. Your aunt has a thing for dress up."

Aysu laughs, "You could have just said no."

Korra puts on a look of horror, "Oh no. You _never _tell your aunt no when it comes to clothes and makeup, she will tackle you."

Aysu blinks, expression showing she didn't believe her.

"Just trust me okay?" Korra tells her.

Aysu nods, "Okay then. I assume you're heading out?"

"Yes, no idea when we're gonna be back, so don't wait up. Besides, I don't think I want you to see me and my friends drunk," Korra winces as she imagines Aysu seeing them, and having to pay for therapy.

"Got it, besides, I'll be busy with all of…." Aysu takes a deep breath, "This."

Korra laughs, "Okay then."

She turns around, walking over to the front door and placing a hand on the handle, she pauses.

Korra turns around, "Are you okay with…all of this?"

Aysu frowns, "Why wouldn't I be? This is amazing."

Korra shakes her head, "Forget it. Look at me, not even drunk yet and I'm blabbing nonsense."

Aysu shakes her head, "Well, you kids have fun."

"_I think I'm gonna turn in for the night, you kids have fun." Mako stops, turning to look at her. "Nice to finally meet you, Avatar Korra."_

"_Yeah, been a real pleasure," Korra states sarcastically, giving a halfhearted wave._

"Mom? Yooouuu whooo?" Aysu sings, snapping her fingers.

Korra shakes her head sharply, shaking the memory.

"Sorry, just uh…don't get…injured." Korra almost face palms at how stupid she sounds.

Aysu rolls her eyes, "Got it."

.

.

Aysu sat in the gardens, lounging underneath a tree as she read her book. She had read this many times before, but it was one of her favorites. It was about Koh, the face stealer. She was reading about how it stole the last water bending Avatar's loves face. How he had mourned her and blamed himself, and how Koh had it out for the Avatar even today, because the Avatar had attempted to slay Koh.

It was dark outside, and in retrospect she shouldn't be reading in the dark –seeing as it was bad for the eyes- but she loved this place to much. The willow trees branches were long enough that they touched the ground, creating a curtain around her. There was a pond out in front of it, Koi fish that reminded her of La and Yue swimming around.

She didn't know how late it was, she assumed it was around midnight or so, but she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. She was wide awake, heart pounding from her story, and brain alert as crickets chirped.

She returns to her books, immersing herself in the words.

_Koh had been happy to steal away the women's face, it had been so beautiful. Blue eyes and stunning tan skin, long wavy hair flowing around her face like a waterfall. Avatar Kuruk claimed he could remember just she had screamed, pain filling the air as he face was ripped from her. _

_Most people believe that when your face is stolen, it is painless. But people who have seen it, or even heard it will tell you otherwise. They say it burns like a thousand suns, four of your senses being ripped from you one by one. Your vision turns black, you can't taste the cooper of blood that fills your mouth, you can't smell the scent of decay Koh carries, and nor can you hear it as he laughs, adding another face to his collection._

_Koh is one of the most relentless, and horrid spirits there are. If you ever come across him, it is said that all you can do is keep your face like a stone, and pray her doesn't see a hint of emotion in you._

"Aysu?"

Aysu jumps, placing a hand on her chest to catch her breath. She squints in the darkness for a moment, to make out the small figure.

"Gaia? What are you doing up, shouldn't you be in bed?" Aysu asks.

She sniffs, "Daddy normally tells me a story, or mommy sings for me."

Aysu sighs, looking at the girl as she rubbed her eyes, her small blanket dragging on the ground. Aysu cheeks the page number, memorizing it before closing the book. She stands up and holds her arms out, and Gaia stumbles over to her. Aysu picks her up, settling her on her hip with a smile, and starting their walk back inside.

Aysu brushes past the curtain of leaves, "Now, what do we want? A story or a song?"

Gaia pounders this for a moment, "I don't know. Can I thinks a little longer?"

Aysu nods, "Of course, take your time."

Gaia falls into silence as she thinks, resting her head on Aysu's shoulder with exhaustion, causing Aysu to smile. Aysu walks with steady steps, taking extra care with a child in her arms. She gets to the back porches door, and when she's ready to try and balance the child and opening the door it opens.

She looks with mild shock at the butler who smiles at her, "In you go."

She gives as much of a bow as she can, and walks past him. The house is dark, and her steps echo through the empty halls. She wasn't half as uncomfortable with this house as she thought she would be, it was, well…homey. She walks up the stairs, heading to the little girls room. A maid spots her this time, and opens the door silently, Aysu bows and walks into her room, hearing the door click shut quietly behind her.

She walks over to her bed, pulling back the covers as much as she could, before placing the already dozing off Gaia into her bed. She pulls the covers over her, tucking her in.

"I want a story," Gaia mumbles, voice thick with sleep.

Aysu smiles, and sits down on the edge of her bed. "Alright, that I can do."

Gaia looks at her expectantly, eyes half closed.

Aysu clears her throat before beginning. "A long time ago, men watched with envy as the dragons made fire, colors swirling through the air. The one day, a man approached one of the dragons, and told him 'I wish to know the art of fire.' The dragon looked into his soul, and into his heart."

Gaia rolls onto her side to get more comfortable, but her eyes remained trained on her.

"He told the man that he found his intentions pure, and that in order for him to learn the art he would have to believe in himself, or he would die." Aysu pauses and Gaia lets out a little gasp, and smiles. "He told the dragon her was not afraid, and he would take the challenge. So two dragons stood on either side of him, and spit out fire directly at him."

Aysu watches Gaia fight to keep her eyes open, and smirks. "The man –needing to save his life- found the power in himself and the energy from his chakra's flowed into the fire. He bent it around him, keeping himself from burning."

Gaia closes her eyes, and Aysu stands, tucking her in again.

"And becoming, the first…fire bender." She whispers.

Gaia's breathing becomes slow and steady, and Aysu walks out, closing the door quietly behind her.

.

.

Korra laughs as Bolin spins her around, bringing her back to him so he can dip her down.

"See isn't this fun? Phft, and you didn't want to dance." Bolin tells her, arrogance in his voice.

Korra rolls her eyes, "Yeah, yeah shut up and dance!"

Bolin laughs now too, bringing her up out of her dip and spinning her around again, feet moving to the rhythm of the music.

Mako shakes his head at them from his spot at the table, taking a swig of his beer. Asami struts her way over to him, sitting down next to him with her usual grace.

"What are you doing over here, you should be dancing!" Asami tells him, pointing an accusing finger.

He holds up his left hand in reasons, "I'm married remember, I have a daughter."

Asami rolls her eyes, "I'm married too. Doesn't mean I'm not dancing around."

Mako rolls his eyes at her, "You only do that to get Bolin jealous."

Asami pouts, "So. He's cute when he's jealous."

Mako laughs at this theory, and Asami takes a sip of her martini.

"You need to loosen up Mako, don't make me bring Korra over here." Asami warns, glaring at him.

Mako looks to the girl in conversation, watching as her dark hair flies around her head, smile wide and contagious.

Asami sighs, "I don't understand why you're married Mako."

Mako looks at her sharply, "Excuse me?"

"It just doesn't make sense, not if you're still…" She drifts off, pressing her lips together.

"Still what?" Mako snaps, tempter flaring.

Asami shakes her head, downing the rest of her drink like it was a shot. "Never mind, but if your ass isn't up dancing with us in the next 10 minutes, I'm sending Korra in all her drunken glory."

Asami gets up sharply, making a move to leave when she pauses.

She looks at him again, eyes softer. "Just try to have fun, like old times, if not for Bolin and I then for Korra."

Mako sighs, and Asami gives him a peck on the forehead before she walks away, leaving Mako to down his beer.

-.-.-.-

Okay! So tell me what you think of this chapter, good, bad. Please no mean hate, constructive criticism. Yes I know about my grammar and punctuation, I'M WORKING ON IT I PROMISE! *sobs*

Please review!

Oh WAIT! Question for you to pretty please answer.

_What do you think's gonna happen when the Mako wakes up in the morning, and realizes he forgot to tell his wife he was spending the night?_

Haha, Mako's so screwed.

XD


	7. Chapter Six- Holy Water

Ello. XD

Soooo….I'm really into this story right now, so I am just getting through these chapters like BOOM! So…enjoy?

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot line.

**Chapter Six- Holy Water**

Mako –being the stick in the mud he was- did not get up and start dancing within the next 10 minutes, and true to her word Asami sent Korra to him. A very, _very drunk_ Korra for that matter, who had drank half he weight in mixed drinks and beer by now.

She walked –stumbled- over to him, smile on her face.

"Maaaaakooooo," Korra calls, giggling like a school girl.

Mako groans, and resists the urge to slam his head on the table. He would never let her get this drunk again, this he swears.

"Oh Maaaakk- oh hello," Korra starts calling his name again, but stops as guy walks past her.

Mako watches with a scowl as she eyes the man with hungry eyes, biting her bottom lip lustfully. Mako feels a black hole hit his stomach, and he suppress a growl when the man notices Korra looking at him. He gives her an arrogant smirk, and struts over to her, eyes undressing her body.

Mako's hands are starting smoke at this point, and he stands up sharply, causing the table to rock. He walks over to Korra quickly, cutting off the dick that was about to approach her. She seems to suddenly remember she was sent over here for a reason, and smiles at him.

"Mako! Asami said you need to get your ass on the dance floor." Korra tells him, head bobbing around.

Mako grabs her head in-between his hands, holding it still. "We're gonna sit down first okay?"

"Mmkay." Korra nods, dopy smile on her face.

"Hey asswhole, that would be my bitch for the night."

Mako's eyes instantly narrow, and he takes a deep breath.

"Why don't you go sit down, I'll be there in a second." Mako tells her, hoping she understands.

She places her hands over his, "Okay Mr. Hat Trick, haven't called you that in a while hu?"

Mako shakes his head, a small smile working it's way up. "No you haven't, no go sit down and wait for me okay?"

"Okay," Korra pulls his hands down from her face, placing a quick kiss on his lips before walking away.

Mako stares blankly at the spot where she once was, the faint smell of perfume lingering in her place. He blinks once, than twice, his mind trying to comprehend what just happened.

Did she just _kiss_ him?

"Hey, dip shit we were talking!"

Mako's little paradise is shattered with a large hammer as the guy talks again, he growls lowly, teeth grinding against one another. He turns around slowly, looking at the guy with murderous eyes. He seems to get a little nervous, but other than that he doesn't move.

"She, is not your bitch. She's drunk and she doesn't know what she's doing." Mako grits out, fists clenches.

The man just laughs, "But that the best kind of bitch!"

Mako feels the embers lick at his teeth, but he swallows it down, refraining from burning him alive.

"Just hand her over, I'll have my fun with her, then I'll give her back to you." The guy tells him, demanding Korra.

"No." Mako states bluntly.

He frowns, "What did you just say?"

"No, or is that too big of a word for you to understand?" Mako spits, eyes narrowing further.

"You don't want to fuck with me asswhole," He warns cracking his knuckles.

Mako laughs bitterly, "Same here."

Apparently they're done talking, because the guy pulls back a fist quicker than Mako can see, and punches him straight in the eye. Mako stumbles back, cursing as the pain radiates through him. He can already feel is swelling and throbbing, and he touches it tenderly, only to hiss.

"I told you man, you shouldn't have fucked with me." He laughs, and Mako looks up to see his half assed smirk.

Mako stands slowly, face blank and unreadable. The guy is still smiling when Mako's fist connects with her jaw, sending him down hard to the floor. He yells, falling onto his hands and knees. He grabs his jaw, rubbing it and wincing at the pain Mako is sure it brings.

"Don't come near me or her again." Mako warns.

Mako sees it coming, and grabs his fist in his hand before it can make contact, and the guys looks at him with a shocked expression. Mako gives him an icy glare, and knows his hands are starting to heat up to the point of burning, and he doesn't stop it. He coughs up a little bit of blood as the guys foot connects with his stomach unexpectedly. He bends over, clutching his abdomen as he feels something crack. The man takes this to his advantage, and elbows Mako's spin, causing him to hit to floor hard.

Mako grabs one of the guys' hands as he falls, bringing him down with him. He climbs on top of him, sending punches to his jaw, his nose, and anything else he sees. He's sure he hears something crack underneath his fists a couple of times, and when he starts bleeding Mako stops. Standing up off of the guy he wipes the blood from his mouth.

"Like I said, stay away from us." Mako growls, allowing the embers to spark from his mouth.

His demand is met with moans of pain, and Mako smirks before walking over to where Korra waited.

Korra sat down at the table, oblivious to anything that had happened in the past 5 minutes. She swung her bare legs up and down, nodding her heading a humming some sort of tune. When she turns her head and looks at him she smiles, before she gasps, and tries to get up quickly. Mako speeds up his pace, and pushes her back down in her chair as he reaches her, and she sits back down with a saddened face.

"You have owies." Korra tells him, placing a hand on his cheek.

Her fingers brush his eye and he grunts, taking her hand and pulling it away gently. "I'm good Korra, just a little bit of bruising."

Korra frowns, but doesn't say anything further.

"You know, your eyebrows look like sharks." Korra reaches her hands up, stroking said eyebrows. "BE FREE MY FISHY'S!"

Other than that.

"Okay…."Mako removes her hands from his face again, keeping them down as they try to reach back up. "Time to go home."

"Awww, but Mako the part hasn't even started, besides look what I have!" Korra reaches into her pocket, and pulls out a package.

Mako's eyes go wide and he gasps, grabbing the little white pills from her. "Where did you get those!?"

"Some guys gave them to me, said that if I wanted sexy times with someone I should slip that in their drink. Maybe I should slip it into Salami's drink for Bolin," Korra gaps, eyes wide with possibilities.

Mako tosses the pills behind him. "No."

Korra gasps, standing up and making a move for the pills. Mako grabs onto her waist, pulling her back to her seat.

"MY SEXY TIME PILLS!" Korra yells.

"Korra shush! You don't need the damn pills!" Mako scolds, sitting her back down in her chair.

Korra pouts, but something seems to click in her brain. She gives him a seductive smile, and she licks her lower lip slowly. Mako shivers slightly, swallowing thickly as the tingling feeling runs down his spine.

"We don't need pills to have sexy times Mako, we can have sexy time without the pills." Korra states, standing up and placing a hand on his chest.

Mako –who was panicking now- shakes his head furiously. "No Korra. I'm your best friend, there will be no sexy ti-no intimacy with us."

Korra pouts, and her eyes water. "You don't want sexy times with me?"

Mako again shakes his head, "No! Korra…look you're drunk, and I don't want you doing something you'll regret."

Korra smiles at him now, "Always looking out for me Mako, you're a good Mako."

He sighs, "Yeah okay then. Let's find Bolin and Asami, and head home."

Korra nods, and she grabs his hand. He stares at her curiously, and she tilts her head to the side.

"Lead the way captain!" Korra mock salutes him, a hiccup escaping her.

He rolls his eyes, and starts walking. When he starts making his way through the tangle of sweaty and aroused bodies though, he tightens his grip on Korra's hand. The last thing he needed was he getting lost in the pit of people, he would never see he again. He spots his brother and Asami a little further away, dancing to the music. Mako pushes through some more people to get to them, and when he reaches them he whistles.

"Time to go home! Korra's hammered!" Mako yells, hoping they can hear him through the music and people.

"Okie dokie!" Bolin smiles and Mako groans, he then realized that Bolin wasn't that far behind Korra.

He walks away from them, and he knows they're following….or more of he hoped. He continues to push past people, trying to avoid the ones who were basically having sex in public. He breaks through the crowed after about 5 minutes, and walks over to the bar. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out some cash, putting it down on the counter.

"Keep the change." Mako tells the bartender, who offers him a smile in return.

Mako returns is briefly before walking out of the club, sucking in vast amounts of crisp night air. Korra and the other two seemed awakened by the fresh air slightly, and Korra shakes her head.

"So….we kinda drove here….but I'm kinda drunk," Asami slurs out, Bolin grabbing her as she starts to fall.

Mako sighs, holding out a hand. "I'm not drunk, give me the keys."

Asami pulls a face, "I don't want you driving my baby."

"Give Cool guy the keys Salami, he knows what he's doing." Korra tells her, tripping for a second.

Asami mumbles, and digs in her pockets for a second before tossing him the keys. Mako starts walking again, Korra being dragged with him and the other two following like turtle ducklings. Mako walks over to the car, opening the door.

He drops Korra's hand, and looks to Asami. "Come here."

Asami does as she's told, walking over to him. He grabs her hand, and helps he into the back of the car, Bolin following her shortly after. Her grabs Korra now, and sits her down in the seat, buckling her up, making sure Bolin and Asami have their belts on as well.

"Why can't we stay longer?" Korra asks.

Mako closes the door, and walking in on his side, sitting down and buckling up. He puts the keys into the ignition, turning on the car with a roar.

"Hey, I asked a question!" Korra says, puckering her lips to the side.

"You're drunk."

"You're sexy."

Mako shakes his head, and presses on the gas, pulling out of the parking lot and heading off down the street. The wind was refreshing, and helped cleared his head of what alcohol did get into his system. He notices the quite then, and sees Korra and Asami have passed out, and Bolin isn't too far behind.

He sighs, thank the spirits he didn't let any of them pull him into drinking. They all would have been screwed them, Korra possibly literally. Mako turns into the driveway, parking in front of the house. He turns around, and pokes Bolin, who's eyes flutter open.

"Bro, you gotta get up and take your wife to bed." Mako instructs him, poking him again.

Bolin yawns, and looks around the car before nodding slowly. "Alright."

"Can you make it by yourself, or do you want help?" Mako asks as Bolin hopes out of the car, landing shakily.

Bolin shakes his head, "No bro. I got it, you take Korra."

Mako shrugs, "Okay."

He unbuckles himself, walking out of the car and walking around to Korra's side. He opens the door, and unbuckles her, waving to his brother as he walked inside with Asami. He puts one arm under her knee's the other on her back, he picks her up, pulling her to his chest. He slams the car door shut with his foot, and starts making his way to the door.

Korra moans, "Mako…"

"Shhh, I'm gonna put you in bed okay?"

"Mkay," Korra sighs, and snuggles into his chest.

Mako opens the front door, a maid shutting it for him. He nods his thanks before making his way up the stairs, and up to Korra's room. It's dark, and quite, but he doesn't mind. He's been in this house many time before, and he felt comfortable here. He opens Korra's bedroom door, and closes it, walking over to her bed and laying down.

He walks out, heading into the bathroom across the hall, and coming back with a wet washcloth. He turns on the bedside lamp, and Korra whimpers in protest.

"Sorry Kor, but I need you to sit up." Mako tells her, helping her up.

She manages this, but her back is hunched with exhaustion.

"Don't open your eyes," Mako instructs, and Korra nods eyes remaining closed.

He brings the washcloth to her face, rubbing of the makeup Asami plastered on her slowly, being careful not to hurt her. It takes some times, but slowly it all comes off, and Mako finds that he likes this look on her better. He sets the cloth on the nightstand, and takes a look at Korra again.

"Arms up."

She lazily raises her arms, and Mako grabs the bottom of the top shirt, pulling it up over her head and folding it up. He sets that by the washcloth, and decides to leave her in her tank top. Korra reaches down and pulls off her underwear shorts, tossing them across the room. Mako blushes, and thanks the spirits she's drunk right now. He looks through the draws until he finds loose baggy blue pants. He stands her up, and hands them to her. She uses him for balance as she just barely gets them on, falling back onto the bed.

He chuckles, pulling her shoes off of her and setting them down on the ground. He pulls the covers from under her, and places them over her. She snuggles into them instantly, and Mako sighs.

He turns off her light and walks out of them room, closing the door quietly behind him.

.

Aysu woke up as the sun peaked up from behind the horizon, setting of a pink-orange hue to the morning sky. She got up, and by the stillness of the house she knew no one was up yet. Getting out of bed she opened the door, walking out quietly and heading downstairs.

Her bare feet made no sound on the polished floors, and she was grateful for it, so didn't need to –or want to- wake anyone up. She was usually dressed and ready for the day before she ever left her room, but today it wasn't like that. She had on her baggy blue pants, and a white tank top, her thick wavy brown locks falling down her shoulder to her waist. Today she wanted to get everything done before her family awoke, and just hoped she would be presentable by the time they got up.

She noticed then the butlers and maids already at work, cleaning things that looked perfectly fine to her. She scrunched up her nose as she descended the last step, and she didn't want to seem vain or shallow, but they would be very helpful.

Sucking in her pride she walked over to older butler, smiling up at him.

"How may I help you Aysu of the Northern Tribe." He bows to her, and she chuckles.

"Please just call me Aysu, and I would like your assistance assisting my family." Aysu explains.

He raises an eyebrow, "Well. What may I do for you?"

"I would like 4 trash cans, and eight glasses of water." Aysu tells him, folding her hands in front of her.

He blinks, and then chuckles. "What in spirits name for?"

She smiles, "As you know the adult went out last night. It is my strong belief they all got very, _very drunk_. Meaning this morning they will be very, _very hung over_. The trash cans are so there aren't any messes that need to be cleaned, and the water is because they'll be thirsty. Plus it'll help with the migraines."

He nods, "I see. So one trash can for each person, and two glasses of water for each?"

"Yes, that's right. Then if you don't mind, I would like to make breakfast for them, so I would like to know where the kitchen is." Aysu requests.

A smile covers an expense of his wrinkly face, "Of course. Allow me to give these orders to someone else so I may show you the way."

She nods, "Sounds good."

He starts walking over to a younger maid, and she calls out to him.

"Also, make sure you don't wake them up." Aysu adds as a second thought.

He nods, "Of course."

He continues walking, and Aysu watches as they chat for a second. Smiles lighting up both of their faces before the girl walks off. He walks back over to her and gestures forward.

"Shall we?" He asks.

She smirks, "We shall."

.

She had been looking for the oil –which should have been in plain sight- when Mako had stumbled in. She had done a double take when she saw, afraid her eyes were playing ticks on her. He had a bad black eye, and a cut on his upper lip. He was clutching his abdomen, and he winces when he walked. He saw her and stopped dead.

"So, you're the one who sent out for the trash cans and water. Good idea, I really needed that." Mako offers her a smile.

"What happened?" She whispers, face showing horror.

His smile drops, "It's not as bad as it looks."

"Bull, sit down." Aysu commands, pulling out a chair.

Mako scowls, "I said I'm-."

"I know what you said, doesn't mean it's true. Sit. Down." Aysu states, pointing to the chair.

Mako sighs, and does as he's told, wincing at the pain in his stomach and everywhere else. A maid walks in then, and Aysu turns to her.

"I need rubbing alcohol, towels, bandages and a bowl of clean water please." Aysu explains.

She looks surprised, but the girl nods. Bowing before exiting the room.

"Look at me please," Aysu speaks up.

Mako groans, but looks at her anyway. She grabs his chin he her hand, tilting his head to get a better look at the injury. She presses her lips together, and looks down to where he holds his stomach. Her eyes meet his, and dammit she's got that same damn look Korra does.

"I got in a fight last night with some guy," Mako confesses. "Nothing too bad, but he kicked me in the ribs. I checked it out this morning though, nothing more than some bruising."

Aysu shakes her head, "If it was just bruising you wouldn't be walking like that."

She leans back from him, crossing her arms. "Can I see?"

"I'm fine, I told you." Mako tries to convince her, but she's not buying into it.

"I'm a healer Mako, I know my injuries. If it was just bruising, you wouldn't be walking the way you were." Aysu sighs.

Mako drags a hand across his face, and groans. Damn healers and their injury knowledge. He very slowly –as not to cause himself too much pain- peels off his shirt just as the maid and 2 others come back. Aysu looks away from him to show them where to put the things she requested. He tosses his shirt on the ground next to him, and Aysu thanks the women with a smile. When she looks at him again she gasps.

He had lied, he had cuts from where boot made contact, and the bruise was bad. It was yellow and purple, large and looked very swollen. She was sure he had a broken rib or two, there was no way he didn't with a bruise like that.

"Did you hit you anywhere else?" She manages.

He sighs, "He elbowed me in the spine."

He turns around without her asking, and the bruise there is bad too, but it's purple and blue, so she knows nothing was broken or severed. She walks over to the tools she was given, and picks up the rubbing alcohol and a towel. She pours some on it and walks back over to Mako.

Bending over she gently starts to dab the cuts he has with it, and she watches as he hisses. She blows on the cuts as she goes, and tries to save him as much suffering as she can. The cuts on his stomach were pretty bad, and she's sure the guys had spikes on the bottom of his boots. Once those are cleaned, she takes some water out of the bowl, and decides to focus on the little things for now.

She starts off with the small knick on his upper lip, moving onto his black eye after that. That was easy to handle, but toke a while to heal. All of this would take her a long time, she wouldn't have enough time to get breakfast ready before everyone else woke up. She would probably still be working on him when the other got up.

She sighs, and calls out for a maid, moving away from Mako.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Sorry to call you, but can you make breakfast? What I had intended on is open on the recipe book on the counter." Aysu nods to it, and she goes to look.

She smiles, "Easy. Would you like me to wait till you're done?"

"No, I can't move him though, so you'll have to work around us." Aysu tells her.

She smiles again, "No problem, continue."

Aysu nods to her, and moves back to Mako's black eye. He keeps both eyes closed as she worked, the process slow and steady. It takes about half an hour but the black eye is gone, and it's no longer tender. Aysu feels herself starting to get tired, but she presses on.

.

"WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED!?"

Korra's scream was expected by both people in the kitchen, along with Bolin and Asami's shocked faces.

Mako was laying on the table now, towel underneath his head serving as pillows. He was stomach down, so Korra didn't know how bad it was yet. Aysu was about half way done with the bruise on his spine, and she was about ready to pass out.

Mako attempts to turn around and sit up, but Aysu places a hand on his back.

"Bad idea," She says simply, and Mako lays back down.

"QUESTION HAD NOT BEEN ANSWERED! WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED!?" Korra screams again.

"Korra, clam down." Bolin places a hand on her shoulder, and she breathes.

"I'm sure there is a logical explanation," Asami tells her, turning to Aysu.

Aysu looks at Mako, "They're gonna have to know eventually."

"No they don't."

"Apparently Mako got in a bar fight last night."

"Or tell them, that work's too."

"When!?" Bolin yells.

"What happened to calm down?" Korra asks, crossing her arms.

"I don't remember that," Asami states.

"I'm willing to bet that none of you remember much about last night," Aysu points out.

They all wince at this, because none of them really did remember what happened. It was embarrassing enough without a 16 year old pointing it out, this was just plain sad.

"Okay, so you got into a fight, doesn't explain what's with all the healing stuff, or you lying shirtless on a table." Bolin raises an eyebrow.

"I walked in this morning while I was beginning breakfast, when I saw him injured I figured it would be the nice thing to heal him." Aysu deadpans, rolling her eyes.

Bolin blushes, "That makes sense."

Korra walks over to where Mako is, and slowly puts a hand on the bruise she sees. Mako lets out a sharp hiss, and Korra recoils her hand.

"I'm in the middle of the healing process," Aysu explains, placing her glowing hands back on the bruise.

"It was a lot worse; I had a black eye and a cut on my face. The bruise was worse to I'm sure, she's been working on it for an hour." Mako speaks up.

Asami walks around, so she can see his face. "I see no cut or black eye."

"Exactly."

Asami looks to Aysu, who stays focused on healing the bruise on her friends back.

"Why is it taking you so long?" Bolin asks.

"The quicker you heal, the more it hurts, with the whole rapid healing process. His wounds are really sensitive, and if I healed him any faster than this he would be in a lot of pain." Aysu explains.

"How are you feeling right now?" Korra asks.

"A hell of a lot better than I did when I woke up this morning, and I don't feel any pain from her healing me. Plus she cured my migraine," Mako tells them.

"False, water cured your migraine. I just gave it a little extra help," Aysu states, not looking up from her work.

"So you're the one who sent up the water and trash cans," Bolin realizes, smiling.

Aysu smiles at this, and glances at him. "I know a thing or two about hangovers, and I figured you all would be just about as hanged-over as they come."

"Good call, the first thing I did the second my eyes opened was puke my guts out." Asami shudders, recalling the expectance.

Korra gags, and places a hand on her chest. "Lets not mention anything like that."

Aysu moves her hands slightly, and Mako tries to repress a curse, but it slips through anyway. Eye's turn on him, and he wants to slam his head into a wall.

"What was that about?" Bolin asks, pulling a face.

Aysu eyes narrow, but she says nothing. Instead she puts a little more pressure on the spot, and Mako does cuss full out this time. Aysu sighs, and drops the water on her hands into an empty bowl.

"What did you do?" She asks, tone irritated.

"I thought we already clarified that I got into a bar fight," Mako snaps, glaring at the wall in front of him.

"No. I mean what did you do before this? You have a knot the size of Ba Sing Si just below your bruise," Aysu states, pointing to it.

Korra turns to Mako glaring, "Mako…"

He sighs, "It was nothing. Just a guy who wasn't too keen with going to jail."

"You weren't hit with a fist, or a foot," Aysu claims, running a hand over the knot. "It's too big for that, but that may be from you neglecting it…my guess it you were struck with some type of stick. A metal beam I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, he picked up on of the pipes from a broken street lamp." Mako confesses.

Asami growls, pushing her hair over her shoulder, "You really need to start treating you're wounds."

"I do!" Mako defends.

"Bull shit bro; you've gotten cramps from getting bruises on your legs around me. All you say is 'it'll ware off' and completely ignore it," Bolin remarks, crossing his arms.

Mako opens his mouth to object, but Aysu beats him to it.

"Don't even try it. He's right, I can tell. I've already come across several other bruises and a couple a fractures on your back –that will be healed after this –that have been left to sit, in a very bad way." Aysu states, pressing a point of his back which causes him to his, proving her point.

"Do you need any help?" Korra asks, looking over Mako's back.

Aysu shakes her head, "No. I can handle this, but it'll take all day for me to heal him."

"What why, you said you were halfway done with the bruise, and the other things can't be that hard." Korra points out, raising one eyebrow.

"Well-," Aysu starts.

"Don't." Mako states, cutting her off, "I don't like them knowing about the bar fight in itself, they don't need to know anymore."

"I can't exactly stop them from watching me heal Mako, and I'll be moving onto it eventually." Aysu sighs, placing her hands in her lap.

"Yes, eventually. Meaning they don't need to know now," Mako snaps.

Aysu looks down, "You know I'm just trying to help y-."

"I don't want your help." Mako sates, staring to get up.

Aysu snaps her head up, scowling. "Well you may not _want_ help, but you damn well _need _it. So I suggest you learn to accept that, or else you will find yourself meeting an early death."

Mako stops rising, and attempt's to look at the girl behind him. He sucks in a breath, teeth gritting as the anger bubbled up inside him. He tenses and for a second Korra wonders if he's going to scream at her. But instead the breath is exhaled tiredly, and he lowers back onto the table.

This action is meet with shocked eyes –save for Aysu who simply presses her lips together –knowing that Mako wasn't one to back down from anything, much less to a 16 year old.

Aysu takes advantage of the silence, "As I was saying. He got kicked in the stomach last night too, he has a nasty bruise, and at least one or two broken ribs."

Asami gaps, "Mako…"

"Why did you even get into a bar fight anyway? It's not like you to do anything stupid like that, not even drunk." Bolin shakes his head.

Mako frowns, "I'm not sure….it's all still a little hazy. But I think some guy was trying to get into Korra's pants."

Korra rolls her eyes, "I could have stood up for myself."

Mako smirks now, "I also recall you calling my eyebrows sharks, and saying 'be free fishes'.'"

"Why can I imagine you doing that all too clearly?" Aysu states.

Bolin bursts into laughter, causing them to give him strangle looks and amused smirks.

"Because she totally would!"

.

By 9 o'clock Mako was mostly healed, his old bruises and factures healed. The knots gone and he muscles free off strain. His migraine and headaches had all been cured, along with the stomach ache he had gotten halfway through the day. The bruise on his spin was gone, healed fully. He in fact did have two broken ribs as it would turn out, and after some intense pain Aysu was able to heal them to the best of her abilities. Even though it would be about another 3 days before they were fully healed, but the large unsightly bruise was gone, so he wasn't in half as much pain.

Aysu –though she didn't tell anyone –was ready to drop by the time she had finished with it all. She had bandaged her stomach, and told him he was good to go. He had given his thanks, insisting he owed her big time. She had brushed him off, telling him to see her mom, let them all know he wasn't dead.

The Krew had hung out outside, laughing and recalling old tales. Bolin told Korra of his proposal to Asami, how he had done it in front of hundreds at a ball. How he had also tripped over his own feet, and face planted in front of hundreds. Korra had laughed, telling him that she wasn't all surprised at this. They had called it a night around 10, still tired from the night before. They had walked into the living room, only to find Aysu passed out on the couch.

She had never gotten the chance to change or get ready for the day, her hair was pooled around her on the couch cushion. She was curled into herself slightly, goose bumps on her skin as she shivered slightly.

Asami walked over, looking down at the young girl with a sad smile. "Poor thing, must have been dead tired from healing Mako all day."

Bolin walked over then, crouching down next to the couch. Gently he brushed some stray hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

He smiled, "She's stubborn isn't she?"

"As a rock," Korra chuckles.

"Wonder where she got that from," Mako deadpans, glancing at Korra with a smug look.

She glares at him, giving his shoulder a firm punch. "Shut up."

He fakes hurt, rubbing his shoulder. "Spirits woman, I'm still healing."

Korra rolls her eyes, "Cry baby."

Bolin picks up Aysu, her head falling onto his brood chest limply.

"I'm gonna take her up to her room," He states, looking to Korra.

She nods, "That's fine."

Bolin rolls his eyes, "I know that. I was just telling you what I was doing."

Korra narrows her eyes, "If you weren't carrying my kid I would kick you."

"I know that, why do you think I'm holding her?"

Korra growls and Asami starts to push her husband up the stairs.

"Alright, get her into bed before you're killed."

-.-.-.-

YAY! End of chapter 6, I am so freaking tired, dude. Don't even care bout the errors. So….anyone else take note of the fact that Mako had still neglected to remember his wife? Yeah that would be 2 days she had not known where he is.

Well…nice knowing ya!

XD

Okay, question for this chapter!

_How hard do you think it hit Mako when Aysu said –_

"_Well you may not want help, but you damn well need it."_

Tell me whatcha think! See ya next chap-.

WAIT NO, NOPE NOOOO NO NO.

I have a bonus question for you all that WILL AFFECT THIS STORY! Because I love you.

_What would you like to see happen when Mako see's his wife again after his 2 day absents? _

I do read my reviews as most of you know, and I do respond. So, let me know what _you _would like to see happen to Mako's sorry ass. XD

Now, see ya next chapter! :D


	8. Chapter Seven- The Morning Is Evil

Ello. :D

This is the chapter you've been waiting for, the one you all wanted to see…

The one where Mako gets his ass kicked. XD I know, it's exciting, and let's just say it's not gonna be a fun day for Mako.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

OH also, someone asked me in a review that "If Kala can bend blue fire, does that mean Aysu can blood bend?" Now as far as I am concerned she will not have to show this ability in the story, but yes, with her blood line (the avatar and a powerful fire bending farther) she does the have the skill and strength to blood bend. She won't admit it to herself, but she does, it scares the living crap out of her to say the least.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.

**Chapter Seven- The Morning Is Evil**

Aysu sat at the kitchen table, her legs crossing under the table as she turned the page in her book. It was early morning, the sun just now peaking over the horizon. She didn't remember falling asleep, and she didn't remember going up to her room. She figured she's passed out on the couch, and someone had taken her up to her room. The thought made her smile, knowing that the people she had meet truly did care for her.

Now she was sitting, pajama's still on and hair still down as she sipped her morning coffee, reading a book she had almost forgotten about. It was about a man and a woman, before Avatar Aang's time, even before Avatar Kuruk.

See, the man and the woman had been in love, but they were both too afraid to say what needed to be said. Then one night –under the influence of some plant which caused hallucination –they were intimate. The woman had awoken before the man, and left without him knowing. A month later she discovered she was pregnant, and fled, telling her friends and family she wanted to travel. The man had been heartbroken, and had spent a long time grieving before finding someone else, marring her quickly and having a child.

The woman raised her kid on her own, as caring and nurturing as any mother should be. Then one day she decided to go back to her home, her daughter with her. She returned, and while everyone was shocked by the child, they welcomed her back with open arms. The man was already falling in love all over again, but was married with a kid, so he denied his true feelings.

At the moment she was only in the beginning of the book, And the whole story felt brand new to her. It had been far too long since she had read it last, and she couldn't quite remember how it ended, or who got what kind of ending. She thinks she remembers it coming down to him having to choose, but she can't seem to recall who he chooses in the end.

The phone rings, and she jumps. Startled out of her story, and spilling a bit of coffee. She stands quickly, speed walking over to the phone and picking it up, hoping the ringing didn't already wake someone up.

"Hello?" Aysu asks, puckering her lips to the side.

"Asami? Is that you?" A woman asks.

"No, this is…" Aysu bites her lip; she had no idea who this was. "One of her maids."

"Oh, my bad. Do you know if my husband is there?" She asks.

Aysu quirks a brow, "Your husband?"

"Yes, Mako is his name." She explains, voice tightening.

"Yes, he's in the estate. He is currently sleeping," She tells her, curiosity blooming.

"I see….well; can you give him a message when he wakes up?" She asks, her voice cracking with anger.

"No problem, go ahead." Aysu states, bracing herself.

"Tell Mako that his wife Kye called, and that when he wakes up he needs to get home immediately. So we can have a _nice _little _talk_." She spits, a soft growls coming through the phone line.

Aysu feels her eyebrows rise, "I'll make sure to get that to him."

Mako's wife –Kye –sighs, "Thank you."

"You're-." Aysu starts, but stops when the phone line goes dead. "Welcome."

Aysu sets down the phone slowly, her mind repeating her conversation. Taking note of all the little signs she had shown, the voice cracking, the soft growl, and the strain in her voice. Aysu pulls a face, walking back to the table and sitting down, picking up her book again.

Seemed as if Mako was in trouble with his wife.

.

The little ones had run in suddenly, causing Aysu to set down her book, saving her place. Gaia runs to the counter, and Taru joins her. Aysu hides he giggles as Taru gets down on his hands and knees, allowing Gaia to climb onto his back and onto the counter. There she stands, opening the cupboards and searching through them.

"Do you see any moon peaches?" Taru whispers, tiptoeing in place.

Gaia shakes her little head, dark hair flying. "No, I think daddy ate them all."

"Dang it! Well, do you see any fire flakes?" Taru asks.

"They're some, but there in a different cupboard."

Both kids squeal turning around sharply to look at the girl sitting at the table.

"Aysu!" Gaia yells, eyes wide.

She simply raises one eyebrow at them, looking at them smugly.

"Looks like I've caught you guys red handed," Aysu states, looking them over.

Taru pouts, "It's not our fault dad doesn't get up until noon."

Aysu laughs then, smiling as she stood. "Well you can stop sneaking food from now on, I get up early."

She walks over to the cupboard, placing Gaia down on the floor carefully before opening up a different cupboard. She looks over the things inside, and she smiles when she spots a bag of chocolate chips. She pulls them out, and shakes them in front of the kids.

"How about some chocolate chip pancakes?" Aysu asks.

She met with a round of cheers and claps, and she smiles at their excitement. She places the bag on the counter, and crouches down so she's eye level with the kids.

"Now, I can't make these alone. Would you mind helping me?" Aysu asks, biting her lip with fake nervousness.

"We can help!" They yell simultaneously, jumping up and down.

Aysu laughs, bringing a finger to her lips. "Okay, shush now. We don't want to wake up everyone."

They stop jumping up and down, bringing fingers to their lips to, small giggles spilling from their mouths. Aysu rolls her eyes, placing her hands on her hips as he stood back to full height.

"Let's get started."

.

Bolin –by some miracle –had awakened before his wife today, rolling over in bed to find her still sleeping softly. Bolin had smiled, watching as her chest rose and fell slowly, hair scattered falling over her shoulders in black waves. He reached over, brushing some of the lose strands that hung in her face behind her ear, his hand lingering before pulling away.

He rolled out of bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Standing up he put on some loose fitting pants, and slipped a tank top over her head, messing up his hair more than it already was. He decides against waking his wife up, and with a kiss on the forehead he walks out of their bedroom, a smile now gracing Asami's lips.

He walks down the halls, hands shoved in his pockets as he walked. It was quiet, the others still asleep. Though survey said –considering that the sun was now a good measure over the horizon –that Mako would be waking soon. He thinks about checking on his kids, and maybe waking them up for breakfast –Asami and him discovered they both had his appetite –seeing as how they were always hungry. But again, he decides not to disturb his sleeping family.

When he's about halfway down the stairs he starts to her something, and curiosity peaked he tiptoes down the rest of the stairs. Now at the bottom of the stairs he can now make it out to be singing, some sort of song at least her thinks. Daring to walk closer to where the source seemed to come from –which was the kitchen –he could start to make out whose voices were singing.

He stops, reeling back as if he had been punched.

Was that his kids…and Aysu?

He continues walking after this realization, making his way to the kitchens door and opening it just a crack, looking inside the room.

Sure enough he had been right, his kids and Aysu were all up, singing a song and dancing round the kitchen. He could see while dancing, Taru was reading some sort of cook book, putting ingredients inside a bowl that Gaia was stirring. Aysu had the stove on, a pan resting on top a median gas fire, cutting some butter and placing it in the pan as she sung. He could now make out the words, and considering it was nothing her had ever heard, he figured Aysu had taught it too them.

_Winter, spring, summer and fall,_

_Winter, spring, summer and fall,_

_Four seasons, for love,_

_Four seasons, for love._

Bolin smiled as his kids got into the song, bobbing their little heads back and forth to the rhythm Aysu made by tapping the spatula on the counter.

"What are you doing?"

Bolin jumps, nearly compromising his position as he let out a yelp. He turned around, finding a confused wife, an amused Korra, and a bored older brother.

He frowns, "Spying on adorable singing kids."

Both Asami and Korra are interested by this, and stack their heads up over his, Mako joining a second later. He watches again as they sing, his little ones hoping around, Gaia stirring to the beat the Aysu still produced. She wasn't singing, as it turned out, but she hummed along, letting the kids do the singing.

She stops, and she walks over to the kids, looking over what they're doing. She tells them something, and they both nod, walking out of the adult's vision while Aysu walks back to the hot pan.

"What are they doing?" Korra asks.

"I don't know, I can't see," Mako sys, voice annoyed.

Suddenly the face of the children appear in front of theirs, and they let out a "BOO!" causing them all to scream and fall backwards in a heap of tangled limbs. All of them groan from the impact, and listen to the taunting sounds of children's laughter ringing around to house. Bolin untangles himself from his wife and Korra, stand himself up along with Asami. Korra had ended up underneath Mako, and Bolin watched out of the corner of his eye with an amused smirk as they both blushed, stuttering and slipping in their frantic attempt to get up.

"We scared daddy!" Gaia calls into the kitchen, talking to Aysu he assumes.

Bolin smiles, picking Gaia up –much to her surprise –and tickling her sides. She giggles and squirms, poor attempts at tell him to stop fleeing her mouth.

He places her on his hip, and looks at her. "Okay, just this once you caught me off guard. Just this once though, don't expect it to happen again."

She rolls her forest green eyes, "Okay daddy."

Taru tugs on his mother's sleeve, and Asami looks down at him. "Yes honey?"

"I want to show you our pancakes!" Taru tells her, pulling her into the kitchen with enthusiasm.

Asami laughs, and follows him as he pulls. "Okay, slow down!"

Bolin turns around just in time to see Mako pull Korra to her feet, both of their faces beet red. He smirks at them, and suppresses the urge to laugh at them.

"Come on; don't want to miss out on the pancakes."

.

Mako watched with an amused look as Korra, Bolin, and Gaia shoveled down their pancakes comically, Asami shaking he head at them. Taru was sitting next to his mother, cutting up bits of his pancake with a knife and fork and eating them slowly, much like his mother. Aysu sat with just a fork, using the sides of it to cut into her breakfast, eating it at a normal pace. Mako smiles, and does the same, finishing off his last pancake.

Aysu jolts suddenly, letting out a sharp "Shot!" and dropping her fork. Korra stops eating at this, swallowing her last mouthful before speaking.

"You okay?" Korra asks, licking the syrup of her lips, causing Make to swallow hard.

"I almost forgot." Aysu states, turning to look at him in her chair, "Your wife called."

He feels the blood drain out of his face and he curses under his breath, in the excitement of it all, he had forgotten to call his wife.

"She said that you needed to get home right away, well actually, the exact message she gave you was this: _'Tell Mako that his wife Kye called, and that when he wakes up he needs to get home immediately. So we can have a _nice_ little _talk_.'_" Aysu quotes, eyes looking off to side as she remembered. "She was sure to emphasize _nice _and _talk_, I don't get it but I assume you do."

Mako gulps, eyes widening with slight panic. Oh yes he very well knew what that meant, that meant their talk would be anything but nice, and would involve her screaming more than them talking.

"She didn't sound too happy either, she was pretty snippy actually." Aysu adds, putting down her fork.

Mako cringes, oh _spirits _if Aysu could tell then he was fucked.

"Wait, did you tell her who you were?" Korra asks, voice tensed.

Aysu shakes her head, "No. I convinced her I was a new maid."

Korra sighs, "Good girl."

Mako stands up and looks to the people sitting at the table, "Well I better get going. That is if I have any chance of saving my skin in the least."

Bolin chuckles, "Good luck bro."

"Thanks, I'll need it." Mako deadpans, turning around and heading out the doors.

.

Mako thought it would be best –considering the circumstances –if he knocked before entering his house, instead of simply using the key. So, sucking in a breath he tapped his fist against the wood of the door 3 times, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets as he waited for the door to open.

A minute later it did, showing his 15 year old daughter still in her pajama's, hair wild as ever and face pulled into wide smile. Mako hated to admit he was shocked by it, he had adjusted so well with Aysu the past 2 days that when the door open he had _almost _expected to see a 16 year old. Long wavy brown hair pulled back into a pony tail with the one piece left out, bright blue eyes and lips pressed thin as she looked over who had knocked.

Almost.

"Dad!" Kala yells, throwing her arms in the air.

He lets loose a laugh as she jump onto him, arms wrapping around his neck tightly as she hugged him. He returned her hug, giving her a firm squeeze before she let him go. She stands in the door way, both hands on her hips, and legs shoulder distance apart.

"Well toke ya long enough, starting to think you were dead." Kala tells him, stepping side so he can walk in.

"Oh come on, do you have that little faith in me?" Mako asks, voice teasing.

She scrunches up her face, "Yeah pretty much."

Mako gives her a playful glare, "Thank you."

"Welcome! But just so you know, mom's gonna fry your ass," Kala states, smirking as she walks past him.

He coughs, pulling at his collar, "That bad?"

"Oh yeah, now I'm going to go take a nap while you two concern out neighbors with your yelling." Kala tells him, walking down the hall to her bedroom.

"It's only 9 am!" He calls.

"It's never too early to nap!" Kala calls back, waving a hand.

Mako let out a soft chuckle, and shakes his head at her. He still was fascinated by the fact that he made her, he had made this human being, had taken care of her. It toke his breathe away, and had him thanking the spirits for her every single time.

"So…you finally decided to show up hu?"

Mako cringes at her tone of voice, shoving his nose into his scarf. He turns around slowly, mentally preparing himself for the shouting that was about to come. His wife –still somehow beautiful while enraged –was wearing a robe loosely, leaving lots to the imagination. Her shoulder length brown hair was pulled into a sloppy pony tail, green eyes sparked with anger, tan arms showing from her under her sleeves as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Mako smiled, "You look-."

"Save it." She snaps, pressing her lips together.

Mako sighs, closing his mouth he waits a couple of second, pondering his next choice of words.

"Look I'm sorry. I never meant to spend the night at Asami's last night or the night before hand, the first time around I was incredibly drunk and-." Mako stars defending himself, but he's cut off.

"Oh, so now you're getting drunk with your old girl friend?" Kye accuses, moving her head forward slightly.

Mako scrunches his eyebrows together, "What? No! She's my old friend; I haven't seen her in 17 years!"

"So that gives you the excuse to get drunk with her, Bolin and Asami?" She spits, tossing her hands up in the air.

He pulls his hands out of his pockets, tightening them. "Yeah, it kind of does considering how she basically vanished off the face of the earth, and we all thought she might be dead."

Kye rolls her eyes, "Oh I see, but just hanging out for a couple of hours isn't good enough. You have to go get drunk, and crash at your brothers."

"No, it's not. Kye she was gone for _17 years_, and she had to deal with a lot while she was gone, she had to-!" Mako stops, cutting himself off quickly.

Kye narrows her eyes, "Had to what?"

He shakes his head, "She had to deal with being alone for all that time."

"No that's not what you were going to say Mako, don't lie to me." Kye growls, stepping closer.

He takes a step back, "I'm not lying Kye. Look, I was the least drunk out of all of them; I was the one that made sure we got home alive. The next day I woke up and I remembered I got into a bar fight, I was beat up pretty bad. So Asami had one of her maids heal me up, and I had to rest for the day, so I couldn't come home."

This doesn't seem to help anything, actually it seems to piss her off even more. "You mean that new maid that was on the phone with me earlier?"

Mako feels sincere confusion, before Aysu's voice pops into his head –_"No. I convinced her I was a new maid." _–and he nods. "Yeah, her."

"Great, so some little slut had her hands all over you while I was sitting her worrying my ass off," Kye mock laughs, sitting down on a chair.

Mako feels the flames lick the back of his throat at her implying Aysu was a slut, and he takes a deep breathe, closing his eyes slowly. "No, she was healing me. If she hadn't worked so hard I would still have a black eye, cuts, and 2 broken ribs."

Kye's face softens at this, expression turning into something fearful and worried instantly. "You had broken ribs?"

Mako rubs his temples, "Yes, I _did_. She healed me, I'll have to be careful for a 2 or 3 days but other than that I'm fine. That little _slut_ saved me from a whole lot of pain."

Kye winces at her own use of words, biting her lip. "Guess I own her then, saving my husband and my daughters father."

He opens his eyes again, looking at Kye with a tired expression. "Are you okay? You're never this….irrational."

Kye groans, standing up and wrapping her arms around his torso. He returns the gesture, inhaling the scent of vanilla and chocolate.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just…frustrated. I guess I don't like some girl coming in and stealing you away," Kye jokes, but he can hear the hurt.

He pulls back, resting his forehead on hers. "Korra isn't going to steal me away, promise." He then chuckles, and his wife looks at him curiously. "Though she did have a crush on me when we were teenagers, but that blew over, so you have nothing to worry about."

Kye smiles as well, pulling at his collar. "Who can blame her, you were quiet hot."

He raises an eyebrow, smirking arrogantly. "What do you mean 'were'?"

She laughs, head tilting back. "Now you're sexy, there's a big difference."

He laughs too, and steps back from her but keeping their hands interlocked. "Hey, why don't you say we go out to a late breakfast?"

Kye smiles, swinging their hands back and forth. "I would like that."

"Alright, let me go tell Kala to get ready." Mako tells her.

He pulls his hand away, walking off down the hall. Kye allows her hand to linger in the air for a moment, finger tips still reaching for his. She frowns, pulling her hand back to her body.

She didn't want him around this Korra girl,

Not now, not ever.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yeeeeaaahhhh…..Kye already hates Korra and she doesn't know that they had a kid together. Oh man isn't she in for a surprise! X3

BWAHAHAH! Alright, before you all start with the hate, and the yelling about how Mako's ass was not handed to him on a silver platter, please hear me out. I don't want Kye to be like Korra, she's more forgiving, and much more….uh….typical girl. She's like the stereotype for it, mood swings, jealousy. Oh yeah, that's Kye.

Now, my question for you lovely's. (Which I would love if you'd answer.)

_Mako is already getting used to Aysu, because when he knocked on the door of his own his house, he didn't expect his daughter but Aysu. If she were to connect with Iroh –who will be joining our story shortly –treating him like a father figure and getting along with him instantly. What do you think Mako will assume, or think about Iroh?_

That's right ladies, prepare your ovaries, because mother fucking general Iroh is joining this story bitches.

Fuck yeah.


	9. Chapter Eight- Training the Unbalanced

Hey! Wow, this story is getting lots of love, and I am so verythankful for that, it's nice to know that when you put in hours of work and post something for the world to see, that there are people waiting to read it. :D

You guys make me laugh too, because lots of you are basically screaming: "JUST HAVE MAKO DUMP HIS WIFE ON HER SORRY ASS AND HAVE HIM GET WITH KORRA! OR MAKE HER A DIRTY CHEATER WHICHEVER WORKS BETTER."

Now when I answer your reviews –because I try to answer all of the ones I can –me writing "haha" isn't my just sitting at my computer with a bored expression, I really am laughing. XD So thank you for that, laughing and smiling apparently increases your lifetime or something like that. So thanks. XD

Oh also, I would like to give a big shout out and thank you to HungerThieves, who is basically co-writing this with me. They have been giving me constant idea's, and helping me out, so please make sure you thank them too! :D They are now also my Beta, and so all that new grammar stuff, that's them. XD

Now, I'll get on with the story so you all don't have a panic attack. I mention in about three paragraphs, Aysu in a swimsuit/bindings. What I mean is what Katara used to wear, for sleeping and training with Aang. NO not sleeping _with_ Aang you dirty little perverts, I mean_ just sleeping_, alone. -.- Shame.

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.

**Chapter Eight- Training the Unbalanced**

After Mako had left, and breakfast was finished, everyone separated. Asami going off to pay bills, Bolin and Korra grabbing the little ones and heading off to the race track. Leaving Aysu by herself for the time being, not that she minded, she was used to being alone most of the time.

So, she grabbed her book to head outside –to her nice little weeping willow –when she stopped, putting the book down. She bit her lip, she hadn't done any training for a while, and she did get a new scroll... but what if someone saw her?

Aysu was not self-conscious about her bending, she knew she was an excellent bender, she had heard it from the people in her tribe, Gran-gran –Katara –and her mother had all told so. But, she was very self-conscious about how she looked, and her body type. She wasn't quite like her mother, with wide hips and a very sturdy frame, no she was bit more feminine, with somewhat of an hourglass figure; all the same though, she was very self-conscious about her body. She couldn't train in her clothes, no she felt most comfortable training in her swimsuit/bindings, but they were kinda exposing. Showing her waist and shoulders, her legs from the upper thigh down; she felt naked in them, but she really wanted to train.

Grumbling to herself, Aysu snatches the book up, stomping upstairs. She opens her door, and slams it shut, still mumbling complaints to herself –which really made her seem like some sort of mental patient –as she put her book away and stripped off her clothing. Walking in to her closet, she grabbed her bottoms, having a different pair for swimming, and switched them for the ones she was wearing. She pulled out her hair clips, letting her hair fall naturally down in waves. Aysu goes through her shelves, grabbing her scroll box from the top shelf and searching through it before finding the scroll she wanted. She closes the box, placing it back on the shelf, before opening her door a crack, checking out the hallways. Making sure no one was there, she runs down the hall, almost tripping down the staircase.

"Would you like a towel Aysu?"

Her blood runs could, and she stops dead in her tracks. Turning around she sees the butler from the other day, and she relaxes somewhat.

"What makes you think I need a towel?" Aysu asks, instantly defensive.

He raises an eyebrow. "It is my understanding that in the Water Tribe woman where those when swimming, or am I mistaken?"

She blushes. "Uh, no, you're right."

He smiles and continues, "Then would you like a towel?"

She stands up straight. "No, not now anyway."

"Very well, would you like me to stop by in an hour with refreshments?" he asks, tone amused.

Aysu sighs, chuckling slightly. "That would be lovely, thank you."

He bows to her, and she returns the gesture. "Not a problem, Aysu."

She rises from her bow, and smiles at the use of her name instead of "miss". She turns back around, giving him one last smile before continuing her run down the hall. Heading for her pond and weeping willow, warmth radiating from her smile.

.

.

"So, I was thinking. If this girl is such a good friend of yours, and means so much to you… maybe me and Kala should meet her." Kye suggests, smiling.

Mako chokes on his water, some of it spilling from his mouth and getting his shirt and the table wet. Kala laughs, snorting at her father.

"Seems like a no mom," Kala snickers, taking a bit of her eggs.

"No, no. It's not that," Mako sputters, taking his napkin and whipping himself off before looking to his wife. "It's just… she only got back two days ago, and it's been kind of hard on her seeing her friends after so long. I think she's a little overwhelmed, so maybe she could wait for a while before she sees her sister-in-law and niece."

Kala looks up. "Wait a minute; the Avatar is my other Aunt? Sweet!"

Mako puts finger to his lips scolding, "Shhh! I told you, she doesn't want the press coming after her yet, we need to keep this on the down low."

Kala looks at him apologetically. "Sorry pops, I'll be more careful about that."

Mako sighs shaking his head at her. "Uh-huh, just refer to her as my friend, or Aunt in public, okay?"

"Gotcha," Kala gives him a smirk and a thumbs up, and Mako smiles.

"Well she met her other niece and nephew within her first few hours back, why not us?" Kye asks, a frown appearing on her lips.

Mako sighs, "Remember how I told you she called Bolin and Asami first?"

Kye nods and he continues. "Well, Bolin mentioned the fact that he and Asami were married and had kids, he failed to mention that I was married and had a kid. I think he wasn't sure how she would react, seeing as how when she left I was single and wasn't really intent on getting into a relationship."

Kye smirks at this, "Oh so I was the expectation then?"

"Yes, you were. But she seemed pretty shocked about it when I told her the first day back, but part of that might have been because I have a fifteen year old daughter." Mako adds, poking at his food.

Kala joins the conversation at this. "Did you mention I was a kick ass fifteen year old?"

Kye frowns. "No swearing."

Mako laughs, responding to his daughter, "Forgot to mention that part."

"Dam-!" Kala starts, but stops and restarts at her mother's glare. "Dang it dad! What if she thinks I'm some nerd now?!"

Mako rolls his eyes. "You really shouldn't put labels on people like that Kala, just because some likes books, and learning doesn't mean they're a nerd."

Kala slumps in her seat, crossing her arms and mumbling under her breath. "Yes it does."

"Heard that," Mako smirks, taking a bit of his food.

Mako's mind jumps to Aysu, and how Kala would consider her a nerd at first... that was until she found of she was a master waterbender, and could fight without bending. Then her tone might change.

Kye pouts. "But I want to meet her. I mean, she's important to you isn't she?"

Mako doesn't even have to think before he responds, "Of course. She changed my life Kye; I mean if it wasn't for her… I don't know. I wouldn't be half the man I am now, I know this much."

He can swear she scowls for a millisecond before she smiles warmly, "Then I want to meet her, I want out kid to meet her."

"Yeah, I second that. Maybe she can show me some kick as- butt fire bending moves." Kala says, changing wording as her mom glares again.

Mako sighs. "I just don't think now is the right time."

Kye glares at him, leaning back in her seat.

"So you don't want me to meet her then?" Kye states, crossing her arms.

"Oops, ice is thinning." Kala says, bringing her glass to her lips.

Mako glares at his daughter through the corner of his eye. "No. It's just I don't think she's ready."

"Why wouldn't she be ready to meet me?" Kye asks, eyes narrowing.

"Thinning," Kala states.

"Because it would be a lot for her to meet new family, all the family she's seen she already knew, save for Bolin's kids," Mako adds.

"Yes, she meet their kids, so why not us?"

"You've got a solid 5 inches." Kala grins.

"Because she had warnings about Bo's kids, not you or Kala."

"So we're not good enough to meet her?" Kye puts out.

"Make that 2 inches."

"Yes-NO!" Mako stutters.

"Yes!? What so we aren't good enough to meet your old flame?"

"One inch going on a half," Kala notes.

"I told you, we never dated. She had a crush on me at one point, but it was gone just as soon as it arrived." Mako states, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I know you never dated. But what you didn't tell me was that the feeling wasn't mutual."

"Cracking."

"Oh course I didn't like her back! If I did don't you think we would've dated?"

"You've never been that good with expressing your emotions Mako, maybe you just didn't speak up."

"Cracking further, starting to slip."

"Kye, I didn't like Korra any more than my friend! She's my best friend, not my girlfriend."

"Then why are you so afraid of me meeting her!?" Kye goes back to the past subject.

"Breaking, slipping under."

"I'm not!"

"Then prove it!" Kye yells with a tiny smug smirk, knowing she's most likely won.

"Drowning, starting to die." Kala states.

"Fine! I'll call Asami and see if Korra's up to it, is that good enough for you!?"

"Perfect."

"And he's pulled up out of the water, seconds to spare."

Mako looks at his daughter, narrowing golden eyes at her. "You know you aren't helping in the least."

She raises an eyebrow at him. "Didn't realize it was my job to be."

.

.

Asami sighed as she picked up the last bill, ripping open the envelope with a small knife. She glances at the phone as it begins to rings, picking it up with one hand and placing it under her ear, tucking it in-between her cheek and shoulder as she pulled out the bill.

"Miss Sato speaking," Asami states, using her business tone.

"Hey Asami, it's me."

Asami stops, putting down the bill and holding the phone to her ear with a hand. "Hey Mako, I thought you were working things out with your wife."

"I was, and when I explained why I was gone, she suddenly got very interested in Korra." Mako states, and Asami can tell Kye is listening in.

"Okay… so you're calling me because?" Asami asks, resting her elbow on the table.

"She wants to see Korra. Today, now, in like half an hour," Mako explains, panic in his voice.

Shit, Kye could not find out about Aysu, not now. It sounded like Kye thought Korra was competition, and her finding out that her having a kid was the reason she left… oh spirits, that wouldn't end well.

"Oh, well, why?" Asami asks.

"She says that since Korra is so important to me, that she should meet her," Make tells her, suggestiveness in his voice.

Oh. _Oh._ Asami almost facepalms, realizing she probably let it slip that Korra had liked him.

"I get that I guess, but she wants to see her now?" Asami asks, spinning her chair so she can face the window.

"Yeah, she wants to be at the estate with Kala in an hour at the most. Kala wants to learn some new moves from Korra," Mako tells her, and she can hear the stress leaking through the phone.

"I see, well I'll have to ask Korra. Can I call you back in a bit?" Asami asks, spinning back around.

"Sure, talk to you in a bit." Mako sounds like he's fine with it, but she knows the secret message seeping through his voice.

Please don't let Kye come over.

"Bye Mako," Asami smiles through the phone.

She feels her smile returned. "Bye 'Sami."

The phone line goes dead, and she places the phone back onto the receiver, biting her lip. Kye shouldn't come over, she had been aggressive with Aysu on the phone earlier, and she would recognize her voice. Then, depending on what Mako said about her being a maid, will piss off Kye to certain degrees. Kye would be hostile, no matter how she would try to push it down. Aysu was just starting to get comfortable, and was really starting to get used to their little family. She didn't need Kye screwing it up, and obviously Mako realized this too, and didn't want her ruining it either.

So, she was basically stuck between a rock and a hard place, and she needed someone strong and sturdy to pull her out without bruising her. She knew exactly who she needed.

"Bolin!" Asami yells, tone desperate.

That should do it, didn't matter where Bolin was, if she called for him that way he would be there in seconds. She had learned it when they first moved into together, when she had needed him to help her move something. She had been calling for half an hour, and she was starting to get desperate. So the desperation slipped through her next call, and he showed up in seconds, panting and worried. It had worked like a charm every time since.

This time she really did need him though, she had no clue what to do. She said no and Kye might get pissed off at Mako, and he would suffer. But if she said yes, Kye found out about Aysu, and could get even more upset at Mako. Seemed as if Mako would be screwed either way.

"Asami!" Bolin bursts through the door, panting heavily, eyes wide and searching around the room. "What, what's wrong?"

Asami pouts, and holds out her arms. "Booo."

Bolin walks over to her, reaching down and picking her up, walking over to the couch and setting her in his lap. She shoved her face into his shirt, letting him smooth out her hair.

"What's wrong? You never use that tone unless you're confused," Bolin states, looking down at her.

She pouts again. "Kye wants to come over and meet Korra."

Asami feels Bolin stiffen, and she sighs. "I know, it's not good. But something tells me Mako let it slip that Korra liked him at one point, and now Kye views her as a threat."

Bolin groans, "Great. So Kye's getting possessive again?"

Neither Asami or Bolin liked Kye; they didn't think she was right for him. She had mood swings –on or off her period –, she was bossy, she got jealous far too easily, and she was irrational. She hadn't started off that way though, it was only into marriage that she got that way. Before, when she and Mako had dated, she had been nice, fun even. She got drunk with them and had a grand old time, but getting married to Mako changed her, turned her sour.

"Yeah, she wants to bring Kala over too, have Korra meet the both of them." Asami adds.

Bolin presses her lips together, "If she's flaunting their kid in Korra's face, than she feels really threatened."

Asami nods, "It's ridiculous because she hasn't even met her. But something tells me, that when she does see Korra, things are going to get really bad. Plus, she'll recognize Aysu from over the phone, which means Mako, lied about who she was too."

Bolin tucks his head into her chest, and she narrows her eyes at him playfully. "Great, that's not gonna help anything."

She giggles, his lips tickling her skin, "Bolin, no. Not now, we need to figure this out."

He smirks, and raises his head. "Later?"

She rolls her eyes, but pecks him on the lips anyway. "Later, focus now."

Bolin groans again, "Stupid Mako."

.

.

Aysu breathed as she stretched, allowing the silence to envelope her. The wind was warm, and whispered in her ear as she bent over, touching her toes with ease. She toke a breathe in, holding it as she looked up slightly, watching the Koi fish that resembled Yue and La circle each other in a never ending dance. She exhaled as she rose, stretching her arms to meet the ray of the sun.

She walks over to where she set down her scroll, grabbing it firmly and walking to the shore of her little "pond", though lake would be a better word. She wades in, the cold giving her slight goose bumps at first before she adjusts. She walks over to a rock that sat about halfway in, the slant of it perfect to rest her scroll on. She unroll it carefully, placing it on the sun kissed rock. She puckers his lips to the side as she looks over the moves, and the forms involved in it.

This one was titled "The Octopus", and would encircle her, creating 8 water arms around her. She backs away from it, eyes still trained on the scroll drawings. She drops into a crouch, spreading out her feet and spreading her arms, bring them together after closer inspection of the scroll. She looks at it one last time before focusing her chi on the water, bringing up a small amount. She breathes in, and lets it out as she expands the water, making a large ring around her. She snaps her arms up above her head, and the arms pull out of the ring. She smiles, and moves the arms in sync with her, twisting and turning the water to her pleasure.

She reaches one arm out, having the water reach out for a rock, she moves her hand around, wrapping the tentacle around the rock securely before lift it up, moving her feet under the water and snapping her body to the wide as she threw the rock. It breaks against a bolder, the little pieces that fall into the water creating ripples. She drops the water, releasing it from her iron grip and dropping out of her stance.

She smiles, placing her hands on her hips, "That was effective. It would be best used when circled, and then I could use the arms as deflects."

Aysu takes note that she is in fact talking too herself, but she didn't really care. It was a habit she had picked up when she was younger, talking to herself about forms and when the move would be appropriate. She would talk to herself when reading, telling herself how amazing it all was, and how exciting. She realized –as she got older –that this developed from the lack of friends; she would talk to herself to keep the quite away, finding that when it was around for too long it would suffocate her.

Walking back over to the scroll she looked at the next form on the list, pucker her lips in thought once again. This next one was pretty simple, something she had seen and done before. It was simply creating a large wave, when fighting it's used to sweep your enemy off their feet, get them to lose their footing, or to drown them.

She walks away from the scroll, deciding to do the move despite already knowing it. She breathes –always an important step to her in any form of bending –and focuses her chi. Put her arms down she pulls them up slowly by her wrists, her hands pointed downward. The water rises up, becoming larger and larger as her arms rose, soon they were as high as they would go, but the water continued to grow. As soon as it was high as she wanted, she flicked her palm up, brings down her arms to her waist and pulling them back before she pushed forward, sending the waves hurtling forward onto the grass, soaking the tree and turning dirt to mud. She winces, and thinks she may have allowed the wave to get too high. She walks forward, and out of the water, going back onto what was once solid land. Now it was mud, the liquefied dirt now squishing in between her toes, causing her to smile at the feeling.

Mud was her second favorite thing beside water, seeing as she could bend it as well, even though it was part earth. She could make sculptures out of it, which she had done once before, when her mom had snuck her into the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole. She had been little then, and they had been caught, asked not to return their without permission. Being in the North Pole mud was rare, and that had been the only time she had truly experienced it. Now, in Republic City mud was not had to get, dirt and grass lying everywhere.

Aysu bent down, picking up a good sized glob of mud in her hand, and dumping it into the other, she laughed as she tossed the mud back and forth in her hands, pulling faces at the slimy wet feeling of it. She plopped down, her lower half landing in the shallows of the waters shores, water lapping at her lower back. Her hands were still free to grab mud, mess with it and play with it. She got a hold of it with her bending, twirling the stuff around and laughing at it with childlike wonder. She brought more of it up, and twisting it around so saw it take the shape of a circle, the inside pater reminding her of something.

She feels her smile over take her face, and her eyes grow wide as she comes up with an idea.

.

.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat this to me?" Korra asks, rubbing her eyes.

Bolin sighs, "She wants to meet you, as in now."

"Why in the hell does she need to meet me right now!?" Korra yells, wincing as she looked at the young ones who were thankfully too busy with playing to notice her curse.

"Honestly… we think she sees you as a threat," Bolin states.

Korra's shoulder slump and confusion takes over her facile features. "What…?"

"I think Mako may have let it slip that you used to have a crush on him," Asami explains, smirking.

Korra blushes at the mention of this, but it's masked as she face palms. "Of all the things to mention to your wife Mako, you choose that."

"I know, he's an idiot, but thanks to his stupidity we are screwed." Bolin tells her, crossing his arms.

"Okay, so what are the options here?" Korra asks, rubbing her temples.

"Option one," Bolin puts up one finger.

"You say no, and Kye doesn't come over. Resulting her becoming even more suspicious/ skeptical and yelling at Mako, resulting in her becoming even more insistent on meeting you, to the point where she just shows up one day." Asami explains. She puts up two fingers, "Option two."

"You let her come over, resulting in her finding out about Aysu, and realize she was the 'maid' she talked to earlier. Which depending on what Mako said about said 'maid' with result to different levels of pissed off, she doesn't like being lied to, and so she'll be hostel to Aysu instantly. Which none of us want, seeing as how she's really starting to become settled into our little family, her being hostel will instantly push back that progress. And you have to deal, and be nice to her and her daughter." Bolin explains, frowning as he did so.

Korra shakes her head, placing her hands on her hips. "No, I have to be nice to Mako's daughter, but if that bitch gives Aysu so much as a look and I will have her ass bleeding on the floor."

Asami smiles, "Saw that coming, and that being said…what do you want to do?"

Korra presses her lips together, and takes a breath. "I think the best option would be for her to come now, we don't need her to start prying and learning more about my life than she has too."

Bolin nods, "That's what we were thinking, better to have her come and get a little info, than to ignore her and have her searching for a lot."

Korra runs her fingers through loose strands of her hair. "Alright then, make the call."

.

.

Mako was a little pissed off to say the least, barely listening to his wife as she talked about how excited she was. Mako knew Asami knew him well, well enough to tell when he's sending the silent message to not let them come over, so what does she do? Invites them the fuck over, whether she was doing it because she was trying to piss him off, or whether Korra had actually agreed was beyond him. Something told him it was Korra, because it wasn't like Asami to try to piss him off on purpose this bad.

"Mako, are you listening?" Kye asks, her voice breaking through the fog in his mind.

"What? Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind," He half lies, making a left turn.

Kye looks at him strangely, "Well, what I asked was if you think Korra's ever going to settle down someday."

Mako hits the brakes hard, sends them into a sharp stop. Kala laughs, and begins a round of "do it again" while his wife places a hand on her chest. She looks to him, glaring slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't see the sign for a while there." Mako lies easily.

Truthful the thought of Korra settling down with someone sounded. wrong. She just wasn't the kind of girl to settle down, not be held back by a guy. If she were to get married, it would be with someone that understood that she had a duty to the world, but would keep her coming home every night. Would join her on her travels, someone who provide for her, someone who looked at her as Korra first, and not the Avatar, someone with black hair, and a red scarf, someone named Mako….

Mako comes to another screeching halt, and this time Kala whoops, cackling.

He didn't seriously just think that… did he?

"Are you okay? Should I drive?" Kye asks, placing a hand on his shoulder.

She turns to her, smiling through his own confusion. "No, besides were her anyway."

She smiles at him, removing her hand and placing it on her lap. He swallows as the gates open, driving into Asami's grand driveway slightly slow. He glanced at his wife, who seemed beyond happy, but Mako was sure it was for the wrong reasons. He makes a mental note to get out and get to Korra before her, to warn her of what was going on. He parks, and looks up to see his brother and sister-in-law standing behind Korra, who smiled with unease. He unbuckles himself swiftly, opening the car door and practically running for Korra. He knows his wife isn't far behind and he gives Korra a firm hug, placing his head on her should while she places hers on his.

"She thinks we dated," Mako whispers quickly.

"What? Mako what did you-?" Korra whispers angrily.

Mako cuts her off, "I told her you liked me without thinking about it, I said it was a little crush and it stopped, but she's convinced were ex-lovers or something of the sort."

Korra growls softy, "Smooth city boy."

"Where's Aysu?" He asks, hearing footsteps approaching closer.

"We can't find her, but we think she's in the garden training. As long as Aysu doesn't come back in, and we keep your wife out of the gardens there's no need to for her to know." Korra explains.

Mako sighs with relief, "Good. But what about Gaia and Taru, what if they bring her up?"

"Taken care off, we told them that Kye couldn't know for now, and they seemed pretty determined to keep it a secret." Korra smiles against his shoulder, and Mako smirks too.

"Perfect." He whispers, lips ghosting over her ear.

They pull away smiling, her squeezing his biceps before letting go. "Jeez cool guy, you saw me like two hours ago, stop being so clingy."

Mako shakes his head at her, "Just accept to nice gesture."

Korra rolls her eyes, "I hugged you back didn't I?"

Kye walks up then, smile plastered flakily on her face. Mako can already see the hate and jealousy bubbling up.

She holds out a hand, "Hi I'm Kye, Mako's wife."

Mako wants to slam his head against a wall at her emphasis of the word, but Korra smiles, taking her hand and shaking it. "Korra, nice to meet you."

"Ah, so you're the famous Korra I've been hearing so much about, it's nice to finally meet you." Kye says, smile like venom.

Korra returns it, looking at Mako. "Awww, city boy! You talk about me, I'm flattered."

Mako rolls his eyes, "I mentioned you, don't get cocky."

"This is our _daughter_, Kala." Kye says, pushing Kala forward.

She gives a look too her mom, and rolls her eyes exaggeratedly as she turns to Korra.

"Yes, as my mother made fairly obvious, am the child they created. Feel free to bask in my glow," Kala says, smirking arrogantly.

Korra laughs, and Mako can her the sincerity in it. "I'll take note of that, but you know…shouldn't it be _you_ basking in _my glow_? I am the Avatar you know."

Kala nods, "Yes I have heard this. Also heard you're a pretty good fire bender."

"Yes, you could say that." Korra smirks.

"Would you mind showing me some moves?" Kala asks, rocking on her heels.

Korra pounders this for a second, lips pouting on the side before she shrugs, "Sure why not."

Kala jumps in the air, "Hellz yeah!"

.

.

Kye had thought it best if Korra and Kala fire bended…in the gardens. She only pushed the matter further when they had all protested, a smirk playing on her lips, as if she knew she had won something. Asami suppressed a growl, she wasn't winning this battle, not in her house.

"Miss Sato?"

She turns, and her friends stop. Her oldest butler, and her loyal friend approaches her, and she smiles.

"Lee, how are you?" Asami asks, smiling as he stops in front of her.

"Wonderful as always Miss Sato, could we speak in private for a moment?" Lee asks, glancing at the people behind her.

She assumes this is something not for Kye's ears and turn around to look at them, "This will only take a second guys, wait for me in back."

"Okay, don't take too long honey." Bolin tells her, picking up Gaia.

She nods, and watches as they walk off, Kye interrogating Korra.

She turns back to Lee, "What's wrong?"

"I assume Korra doesn't wish for her uh…flesh and blood, to be shown to Kye or Kala?" Lee asks, tone showing her already knew the answer.

"Yes, and she was insistent on going into the gardens. We think Aysu might be there too," Asami explains, looking behind her with a worried glance.

Lee nods, "She is. I told her I would bring her refreshments in an hour, I know where she in specifically."

Asami looks to him sharply, "Where?"

"The old willow tree, near our pound, or lake." Lee adds.

Asami allows herself to breath, "Then all we have to do is keep her away."

"May I suggest the high boulders in back; you can say that staying off ground will keep things from burning." Lee reminds her, and she smiles at him.

"You are a genius Lee." Asami shakes her head at him, than snaps her finger, "Try and go after us, stay unseen."

Lee nods, "of course Madame."

.

.

Lee walked through the brush, the branches snagging his suit for a second before pulling away. He stopped when he reached their lake, staring at Aysu as she bent her element.

It certainly was a sight to see, the girl was complete surrounded by water, standing far into the lake. If the water was left to sit steadily, it would've been up to her waist. But it seemed as if Aysu had other intentions, instead the water was only pooled around her ankles, the rest of it brought up into the air around her, creating a sort of dome. Bringing her hands straight out to the side she clenched her hands, a thin layer of the water turning to solid ice. She drops her hands, and the water comes rushing down, immersing half of the ice bubble Aysu stood in the middle of.

"Having fun?" Lee calls, on eyebrow raised.

She turns sharply, and he can make out the smile that plays on her lips, the ice warping and distorting it. She melts it all, letting it douse her, hair flattening against her head. She attempts to walk over to him through the water at first, but with a roll of her eyes she dives in, swimming as far as the water would allow before she stood up and jogged to him.

"Hey!" She exclaims, smiling.

He returns the gesture, "Hello Aysu, your water bending was impressive."

Aysu turns around, looking to where she once stood, as if recalling her move. "Oh that? That was nothing, just goofing off really."

He shakes his head, "You are far too modest. But, this aside, I do believe I promised you some refreshments after an hour of bending."

Her brows lower on her forehead, her gaze drifting to the platter in his hand before smiling. "Oh yeah hu? Thanks, I could use a break."

"Think nothing of it, can I ask where you would like this?" Lee looks around, noting that this was one of the places that did not have a park bench. He should have that fixed.

"Hmm, oh, over there is good." Aysu points to a flat rock, waves lapping at its sides.

He nods, giving a slight bow. "Very well, I do hope that your food won't get wet though."

Aysu shrugs, "I think it'll be fine."

He shrugs back, both of them smiling warmly. He turns, and walks to the rock she showed him, her following him. He hears her footsteps, mud giving off a slight 'pop' and her feet were sucked and un-sucked from the mud. He places the tray of fruits, bread and drink on the rock, turning to her.

"Is that good?" He asks.

"Perfect," Aysu states, walking over and popping a grape in her mouth.

Lee smiles at this, but his lips pull into a frown. "Aysu, I must warn you that Mako's wife and kid have arrived."

Aysu –as he expected –chocked on the bread she had been eating, taking a second to compose herself before letting out a meek, "What?"

"Yes, it seems as if Mako's wife was suspicious of your mother, and demanded to see her today along with her child." Lee explains, tone somber.

Aysu's lips pull into a frown, "Excuse my language, but is she as much of a bitch in person as she sounded over the phone?"

He smirks, "She is…the stereotype for woman. That would be the best way to put it."

This elects a groan, "Her daughter?"

"A lot like your mother, out of the box, brash and loud. She's all brawn, and struggles with the brain." Lee smiles slightly at the last part, and Aysu does as well.

"So…does she know about me?" Aysu asks, chewing on her bottom lip.

"No, as far as she's concerned the Avatar doesn't have a daughter. Though, if she speaks to you, she may recognize you from the phone, and maids aren't typically allowed to bend on work time." Lee points out.

Aysu tightens her jaw, "Something tells me there's something you're leaving out."

"She doesn't like being lied too, she figures out that you lied to her she'll be hostile. She finds out you're the reason Mako's old flame left, she'll become very hostile."

"_Wait_. Did you just say 'Mako's old flame'?"

"Yes, it is my understand she thinks your mother and Mako were romantically involved."

"…So she's not only going to be mad because I lied, but because she's jealous of my mom?"

"Yes."

"…I have never heard of someone so offending to the female gender."

.

.

Kala lets out a yelp as she dodges Korra's attack, somersaulting across the rock before landing one knee, panting and sweaty.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me your already tired?" Korra says smugly, placing her hands on her hips.

Kala presses her lips together, and jump back onto her feet, sending 3 quick blasts Korra's way. She deflects all of them far too easily; fire shouting from under her feet and causing Kala to lose her footing. She grunts as she falls onto the rock, the wind leaving her lungs in a sharp jolt. She lays there, the sun roasting her in shame.

Korra walks over, her shadow covering the girl lying on the ground.

"So…give up yet?" Korra asks, smirking.

Kala squint her eyes, "How. Just plain how?"

Korra laughs, "The difference between old style, and new style, are the stances. One of the greatest things you can learn from old style, is how to break someone's stance. Do that, and it's all easy from there."

"Please teach me," Kala begs, blinking against the heat of the sun.

Korra offers a hand, "Since you asked nicely."

Kala smiles, taking her hand and letting her help her to her feet. She brushes herself off, taking a deep breath before turning to Korra.

"Okay, show me how to do this." Kala states, face hard.

Korra opens her mouth to give off the first lesson, but she's cut off by a shrill voice.

"Is this safe? I mean why does she need to know any more violence than she already does? This seems kinda pointless." Kye adds, shaking her head.

Korra frowns, "Than why be so persistent about being in the gardens?"

Kye's face turns slightly pink, and Mako snickers. "Because I was _hoping_ we could be by the water. So it wouldn't be as warm, why Asami insisted on being here is beyond me."

Asami simply shrugs, "I don't want them scorching my grass. If there up on the rocks, there's less a chance of that."

Kye stands, rolling her eyes. "Oh please, it's not that much higher."

She walks over, struggling at first to climb the 'not very high up' rocks, before she got up. She stood, hands on her hips, "See? It's not muc-What was that?"

Asami frowns, and stands from her stop next to Bolin and the kids. "What was what?"

Kye squint into the distance, putting hand above her brow line. "I could swear I saw a wave."

Korra visibly pales, and Mako watches as she tense. Standing he walks over to her, slipping his hand into hers and giving it a firm squeeze. He moves to pull away and her hand puts an iron grip on his, and he stops, returning her grip after a second.

"There's no wave Kye," Bolin shakes his head, but his own stomach is dropping.

Kye shake he head, "No….I know I saw-OH look there! There it is!"

Kye points off into the distance, and sure enough you can see it. Clear water glistening the summer sun, holding up for a few seconds longer than it was supposed to before dropping. Asami frowns, it would've taken a blind man to miss it, and now they were screwed.

"You can't tell me you didn't see that," Kye states, mouth gaping.

"No, I saw it too mom." Kala agrees, moving her head to the side.

Asami turns to her friends, who all give her desperate and worried looks in return.

"We should go check it out."

"NO!"

The yell startles Kye, all other four adults yelling the abrupt answer, hands out in a stopping motion.

Mako coughs, "Maybe it's one of Asami's gardeners, we don't want to disturb them."

Kye smiles, "Oh please. They'll enjoy the company!"

Kye hopes of the rocks with little grace, mumbling something about 'stupid rocks' as she walked off.

"Where are you going!?" Korra calls, voice turning to panic.

"To check it out!" Kye calls back, waving a hand in dismissal.

Kala runs after her mother, smirk planted on her face as she ran. "Wait for me!"

Korra's shoulders slump, "This is bad."

"Very bad." Bolin nods.

.

.

Aysu sighed, placing her hands on her hips. She had read the scroll four times over, studied the drawings and she could do the move. So why did something feel off?

She could execute the move, and the water did as it was supposed to, yet something felt utterly wrong. It wasn't he stance, she had checked it. Was her chi? Maybe something was off balance. Aysu pinched her nose between her forefinger and thumb, sighing once again. No, she had always been off balance, she had known this since she was young. She wasn't at peace within herself, and it bothered her that she wasn't. Sure, if she was honest with herself not knowing about her father was a little….depressing, but she was able to move past that.

So why in the name of Agni did it have to put her off balance!?

The more she thought about it, the more pissed off she became, and suddenly she was flowing with all this rage. Thankful to be alone, she figures this is the best time out of any to let go of this anger, without her mom knowing how much it consumed her. She was at the far end of the lake, far enough where she could run.

She does exactly that. Running forward she rises up her arms, bringing up vastest amount of water behind her. Jumping up she brings her arms down sharply with a grunt, fingers curled sharply. The water behind her turns to shards, and slicing through the air above her head they land here and there. Some landing on the shore, others in the mud, some even make it past the curtain of leaves by the willow tree. For a second she fears she may have speared one of this, but when the water settles she sees them dancing still.

She lets out a sharp breath, running her finger through the front of her hair, resting her hand on the back of her head, keeping the hair in front pushed back. She swallows, body still tense with anger and confusion. For a split second she's afraid she's about to have some sort of mental break down but it's halted by a voice.

"Holy shit."

She turns sharply, hand falling to her side limply. A girl walked out of the bushes, leaves stuck in her hair. She wore loose fitting pants, and was wearing a training top from the Fire Nation, feet bare. She placed viably strong hands on her hips, cocking said hips to the side.

"You know, never really seen a water bender bend like that, at least not in Republic City. That's traditional water bending….right?" She asks, tone made of mostly confusion with slight amazement speckled in.

Aysu says nothing, muscles still tensed she's on the defensive side, and her lips press thin. This girl seems familiar, with the way she talked and the stance she toke. Aysu's thrown back into her conversation with Lee.

"Her daughter?"

"A lot like your mother, out of the box, brash and loud. She's all brawn, and struggles with the brain."

Oh.

_Oh._

This was Mako's daughter, Kala, is the name Aysu remembers. Lee had been right, she was acting a lot like her mom, and she had only met her for a few seconds. But wait, if she was here…where was-?

"Kala! Don't talk to her, she could be dangerous! Did you see that, she could kill you!" A women bursts in, grabbing by the shoulders and pulling her close, resulting in an eye roll from the girl.

"Oh yeah, eyes of a killer," Kala jokes.

Aysu's lips press thinner, and it does nothing but make her tense more. She's still breathing hard from her little stunt, and her stance –feet spread shoulder width apart, arms pushed back and chest out, head held high and twitching hands –she hoped made her look intimidating.

The rest of the group jogs in them, her mother with scarred eyes that make her concerned, finding her in seconds. Asami seemed outright pissed, with Bolin trying –and failing –to control his temper, her mother very unhappy with it all. Mako seemed concerned, and her looked to her, and he mouths the words.

"Did you talk?"

She gives a slight shake of the head, not noticeable to anyone not paying close attention.

"No."

He seems to relax at this, but the woman –Kye, that's her name –seems angry.

She turns to Asami, "I don't think gardeners spend their time ruining the land their trying to fix."

Aysu looks to her mess, and wants to drown herself. She shouldn't have done that, she should've known better. Anytime she let her anger out like this it always bit her in the ass, but this time around it ripped the fucking thing off check by check.

Kye looks back to her, "Who are you!?"

Aysu says nothing, she doesn't move, she doesn't dare breathe.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

This was all horribly wrong.

Now, she and her mom were thoroughly screwed.

-.-.-.-

MWHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER BITCHES! BWAHHAHAHHAAH! I win.

XD

So, question for everyone! (because I enjoy hearing your answers)

Why do you think Aysu would deny the fact that not knowing her father affects her mentally?

Till next time my lovelies! :D Oh and also….

SHOUT OUT TO makorra foreves! XD


	10. Chapter Nine- Listening In

_Author's Note:_ Alright guys, I am really starting to realize just how many freakin grammar mistakes I make, it is ridiculous. So HungerThieves didn't work out, but now I have a new beta! bluewindranger is my new one, freaking awesome beta, very helpful. I'm sure it makes things a lot easier to read on your end, I honestly don't really notice that stuff….as you can tell. SO, there's that.

Also, this story –as some of you may or may not know –is my longest story so far! Really, on all my stories I get to chapter 4, and I just stop. I just can't find any more inspiration, or I forgot about it. Guys this is chapter 9, NINE people. That's a big deal, at least for me it is. So, I want to thank all of you for keeping my inspiration going, and for supporting me. :D

Now ladies I said it once, and I'll say it again...

Prepare your ovaries, because General Iroh is MAKING HIS APPEARANCE!*

AWWWWWYEEEEEEAAAAHHHHH!

So, on that note, please enjoy this chapter. XD

_Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot_

**Chapter Nine- Listening In**

The silence filling the air around them could only be described as awkward.

Very,_ very_ awkward.

"I asked you a question, yet I haven't received an answer. _Who are you?"_ Kye repeats, the tone of her voice thick with impatience.

Aysu keeps her mouth closed, and glances to her mother for instructions on what to do, what to say. She—at this point—was considering running through the gardens in a mad dash. She could run out into the streets and make her way to Yue Bay, and then, it would be a straight shot for the. They could pass her off as some hobo that made it onto the estate, and they would brush it off, Asami saying she would enhance the security. But when her mom looks at Bolin and he nods, she knows that that's not the plan.

"Look, Kye, I don't want you to get upset or offended about this, but I didn't know you—I don't know you, and I couldn't trust you because of this," Korra begins, biting her lower lip.

"What are you talking about?" Kye asks, the tension in her shoulders loosening, but her eyes narrowing.

Asami steps in, "Korra's had a hard time for the past seventeen years. It a lot for her to tell us this, and we're her best friends. So you need to understand why she couldn't just simply tell you."

"Tell me what?" Kye's voice is starting to inch into a tone Aysu can only identify as dangerous.

Korra sighs, and from behind Kye, Aysu vigorously shakes her head back and forth, waving her hands around as if she were trying to clear the area around her of insects.

Korra looks away from her. "She's my daughter...Aysu."

Aysu facepalms, mumbling under her breath about stupid decisions and mistakes. She allows her hand to slide off her face, a half-sigh, half-groan escaping past her lips as she did so.

Kye turns towards her sharply, and Aysu matches her glare. "_That_ is your _daughter?_"

"I'm a human being, not a that. It would do you good to open a book," Aysu snaps, already offended.

Bolin tries to cover up a chuckle, but it bubbles out of him anyways. Unfortunately for the earthbender, glares were turned upon him immediately. He closes his mouth, the corners of his mouth turning downwards as he attempted not to smile. He coughs, and when the gazes leave him he sends a smirk Aysu's way. Her lips twitch upward in response before they go down again.

"Excuse me? I am older than you, young lady, and you should learn to hold your tongue and treat adults with respect," Kye states, a frown spreading across her face.

"First of all, you are not excused, but thanks for asking. Second I am well aware you are in your mid-forties; why you choose to point this out is beyond me. Third, I know how to hold my tongue, but I see no reason to do so now when you can't hold your own. Lastly, I treat adults with respect that treat me with respect. You being older does not automatically give you the right to be respected. All it does it give you the arrogance of thinking you do," Aysu deadpans, crossing her arms across her chest, her lips pressed together into a thin line.

This time, both Bolin and Asami snicker, with Bolin wrapping his arms across his chest and Asami placing one hand over her mouth: a futile attempt to silence her giggles. Korra shoots both of them with stern glares, but she's smiling, too. Aysu is surprised to Kala trying not to laugh, thinking she would've been upset that Aysu was insulting her mother.

Kye is simply shocked by Aysu's outburst, her mouth gaping and eyes wide.

"You keep up that face of yours and you'll have people thinking you're some sort of fish," Aysu remarks, her eyebrows rising up.

Kye abruptly closes her mouth, her eyes turning into steely daggers. "Why do you sound familiar?"

Aysu allows a ghost of smirk to appear on her lips. "I wouldn't know."

The giggling on the other end ceases, and Mako has a look of horror on his face, nervousness playing on everyone else's.

_"Something tells me that there's something you're leaving out."_

_"She doesn't like being lied to; if she figures out that you lied to her, she'll be hostile. If she finds out you're the reason Mako's old flame left, she'll become very hostile."_

Ah, _now_, she was just plain playing with fire. She knew she was Korra's kid; whether or not she had figured out that was the reason she left, Aysu wasn't sure, but it seemed as if she was about to remember who she was by the look of realization on her face.

"You're the maid I talked to on the phone...aren't you?" Kye asks, a soft growl seeping through into her voice.

"_I'll make sure to get that to him_," Aysu mimics, her features taking on what she assumed was a very smug look.

Kye's face burns bright red, and behind her, Mako is tightening his jaw. She tilts her head to the side, eyes narrowing, something told her that Mako knew what was about to come out of his wife's mouth.

"Kye, don't—" Mako starts nervously.

"So, she's the little_ slut_ that healed you?" Kye's smile is deranged.

Aysu suddenly comes to the conclusion that Kye had called her a slut, and on more than one occasion, it would appear. Aysu looks to her mom, and that she doesn't need to say anything right now, because her mom was about to say all that needed to be said.

"Listen here you_ little_—!" Korra begins to snap.

Bolin slaps a hand over her mouth, and puts one arm around her waist as she struggles against him. Aysu watches with mild amusement as Bolin struggles to restrain her mother, never having seen it work once. Korra thrashed against Bolin, shouting what she is sure was every curse word known to man and spirit.

"I don't think you should hold her back," Asami states, looking at her perfectly manicured nails.

Kye gives her a look of disbelief, and Asami frowns. "What? Do you seriously expect me to be on your side when you just called my niece a slut?"

"She's right, Kye, that was way out of line," Mako frowns, his amber eyes hard.

"Yeah, mom, that was a pretty dick move," Kala states, crossing her arms and shaking her head.

Aysu lets out a short and blunt chuckle at this, and Kala smiles at her.

Kye holds her head up high. "If that's how everyone feels, then I'm leaving."

"Thank the spirits..." Aysu mumbles, looking off to the side.

"Kala, come on, we're leaving." Kye states, beginning to make her way out of the yard.

"Uhhhhh...actually..." Kala chuckles nervously.

Kye turns around sharply. "You aren't telling me that you want to stay here?!"

"Korra and I weren't done sparring yet..." Kala points out, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"HA!" Korra laughs, slapping Bolin's hand off her mouth for a split second before he slapped it back on.

Kye simply huffs, turning around and storming—not so gracefully—out of the gardens, leaving them all in their silence. Korra had stopped thrashing entirely, her body going limp in Bolin's grip.

Kala turns to Mako, "Shouldn't you go after her or something?"

Slowly, Mako starts to shake his head. "No. She needs time to cool off."

Kala smirks at this, knowing he just really doesn't care. Korra mumbles something, and Bolin looks at her curiously.

"What?" he asks.

Korra points to his hand with an annoyed look and he laughs. He sets her down on the ground, taking his hand off her mouth with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Korra, couldn't have you killing anyone...for now." Bolin shrugs.

Korra huffs, crossing her arms. "Party pooper."

"I don't see how you killing my wife is a party." Mako looks at her, amusement written across his features.

"It is for me," Korra mumbles, her signature pout forming on her lips.

Aysu—with her anger simmering down—realizes just how many people she was around, and for once, it wasn't what she was wearing that bothered her. Bolin and Asami, Mako and his daughter Kala, and her mom were all standing a few yards away. Most of them smiling, save for Korra, who was still pouting, going on about missed chances to kick ass. They were all family, talking and enjoying themselves.

They were all her family, all together.

She suddenly feels very sick.

Too much –this was too much to take in. No, she was just starting to feel welcomed in their home, but adding on two more people—one of which seemed to hate her, on that note—was just too much. She had issues when it came to family. For spirit's _sake_ she didn't even know her own grandparents! She had always been a secret; it had always been their secret.

_"Don't tell_ anyone, _Aysu."_

_"That's_ not _my name in public."_

_"No, I'm not the Avatar, not as far as anyone_ else _is concerned."_

_"You don't_ need _to know about that!"_

_"He's just not_ around_, okay!?"_

_"The South Pole is too far away, we_ can't _visit."_

_"Republic City is dangerous,_ never _go there."_

Now, she suddenly wasn't a secret anymore; her mom was openly admitting who she was to some woman she had only known for half an hour, letting her walk away without even warning her to keep her mouth shut. This wasn't right. None of these people should know her mom's name, and they shouldn't know who she was, because no one ever did.

No, this was all wrong. Her head was spinning as every warning bell that had been drilled in her head went off, screaming for her to get away, that they shouldn't know anything. Had _she_ done this? Had_ she_ given it away? Had she given _them_ away?

"Aysu?" Bolin asks, tilting his head to the side.

Aysu can barely make out his voice—it's blurry and she can't seem to identify him...who was this man? Why was her talking to her? Why was he standing next to her mom?

"Hey...are you okay?" The one with amber eyes looks at her with concern, and she doesn't want him to be concerned- no one but her mom should be concerned.

Asami takes a step toward her. "Aysu?"

She swallows, and forces herself to focus until her vision clears up and the faces become recognizable. Shaking her head she nods slowly, biting her lower lip.

"Yes?" Aysu responds.

"Are you, okay?" Korra asks.

_No._ "Yes, I'm fine." Aysu puts on a smile, clasping her hands behind her back.

Korra narrows her eyes at her, trying to break through her mask and figure out whether or not she was lying. But after a moment her stare breaks, and she lets it go.

"Well…this has been an exciting day so far." Kala states, crossing her arms.

"I suppose you could call it that," Bolin chuckles.

.

.

Aysu sighed as she sunk further into the warm water, the water lapping at the edges of the tub. She had decided to go back inside alone, separating from the large group of people. She had practically run into the bathroom, where she had stripped her wrappings and turned on the hot water. She had poured bubbles and some other things in, leaving the water silky—a welcome and pleasant feeling sliding across her skin.

She knew she was just avoiding hanging out with everyone, but her mind still felt slightly foggy from it all. She couldn't adjust to this…she just wouldn't be able to. All these people around, caring for her and inviting her into their homes. She missed the way it had been; just her and her mother was what she liked best. This whole lot-of-people thing was definitely on her list of dislikes.

Aysu groans, a slight whine evident in the grunt as well. She dips her head down under the water for a moment, bringing it back up after a second and smoothing back her wet hair. She just needs to relax; she needed to keep her cool. She could handle this, she just had to give it time and she would adjust.

A knock on the bathroom door causes her to jump, the water protesting at the sudden movement as it splashes out of the sides of the tub.

Aysu curses under her breath in irritation, but she mumbles out a disinterested "Yeah?"

"Hey, Aysu, it's me."

_Ah_, they must have sent Bolin to check on her.

"Just checking up on you"—_called it_—"and I was thinking, maybe later tonight, we could all go out and see the city. You still really haven't seen it yet, and I would love to show you my favorite places."

Aysu puckers her lips to the side. "Uhhhhh, I guess. I mean, it's not like I'm busy or anything."

"Great! We'll head out around seven...sounds good?"

She can practically hear his smile.

"Yeah sure," she sighs.

"Alright, don't be in there too long. You'll turn into a sea prune."

She glares at him through the wood of the door. "Hardy har-har."

She hears him laugh, and listens to it as it fades away, an obvious result of the earthbender exiting the washroom. She shakes her head at him. She could see why he and her mom would've been good friends; he was a complete goof ball. Funny, and always raring for a good time as far as she could tell, and that was something her mom loved.

Aysu stands up slowly, as to not slip and fall. Stepping out of the bathtub, she wraps a warm fluffy towel around herself, wringing out her hair before tossing the wet, stringy locks over her left shoulder. She holds up her towel with one hand, opening the door with the other. The steam from the bathroom rolls out instantly, floating up to the ceiling of the hallway. She shivers against the cold air, her body not quite ready for the sudden shift in temperature.

She starts the walk to her room, and stops when she hears a voice.

"_Iroh?!_ Wow, it's been a long time, how are you?"

_Asami?_

Aysu looks around the hall before creeping over to the door and crouching down, looking through the keyhole. Asami is sitting at a desk in a large chair, phone pressed up against her ear.

"Oh, you know, raising kids, keeping Bolin in check, the usual. Now…you haven't called in a long time, I assume there's a reason other than you missed me." As Aysu watches, Asami picks up a pen, twirling it around.

Her aunt pauses, seemingly waiting for a response.

The pen abruptly stops moving, still in mid-spin a few moments later.

When Asami speaks again, there is a tense note to her tone that had not been present before. "How did you know?"

Aysu raises an eyebrow at the sudden change of behavior, but she stays put.

"Oh, I see. Yes, she's here. We don't want the press ganging up on us yet though, so if you wouldn't mind—?" Asami stops, as Iroh has obviously cut her off, and she smiles—seemingly in relief.

"Thank you, Iroh, it really means a lot. Do you know about…?" Asami trails off, twirling the pen again.

She sighs, "You know, she did a great job. Aysu is one of the best kids I've ever met."

Aysu blinks at the praise, and she feels something warm spark through her chest.

Another pause.

"Sure, is something wrong?" Asami frowns.

"Business with Korra, huh? This screams that something's wrong." Asami now taps the pen on her desk, chewing her bottom lip as Iroh replies to her remark.

"Alright, see you soon, then." Asami spins around in her chair, setting the phone down on the receiver.

Aysu jolts back from the door, running down the hall and into her room, locking the door shut behind her. She took a second to catch her breath and allow her brain to process the information she had been given. A man named Iroh knew about her and her mom, and it sounded like they may be friends. He was coming to see Korra later on business, and something seemed wrong.

Aysu frowns in contemplation.

What business does he have with Korra?

.

.

Korra blinks, "_Business?_ What business?"

Asami shrugs, "Don't know. Sounded kinda bad, though."

Korra frowns, "Great. This is what I get for coming out of hiding."

"Hey, maybe it's just some paper work or something, it doesn't have to be serious," Bolin adds, walking back to the table with a cup of coffee held tightly in his left hand.

Mako raises an eyebrow. "Coffee? It's almost noon."

"Don't you remember raising Kala when she was six? How tiring it was? Now double the hyperactivity level," Bolin remarks.

Mako takes a second to think about this before he grimaces. "Yeah, go ahead and drink the coffee."

Bolin raises his glass up to his lips and murmurs into his cup, "Yeah...I thought so."

"Spirits, I haven't seen Iroh in….what…like, 18 years? That's a year more than I've been separated from you," Korra smirks.

"Well, we did only see him for a little while after the war. After that he had to leave, remember?" Mako points out.

Korra seems to obtain a faraway look in her eyes, and she turns to Asami. "Is he still as hot as before?"

Asami smirks, "Nope. He's hotter."

Korra chokes. "Holy fuck."

"I know," Asami nods, biting her lip.

Bolin narrows his eyes at the two of them. "No, it's not like the father of your children is sitting right here or anything."

Asami scoffs, shoving his arm. "Don't be jealous; you're hot, too."

"Am I hotter than Iroh?" Bolin asks timidly, twiddling his thumbs.

Asami opens her mouth to respond, but Korra cuts her off. "It's kinda hard to be hotter than a firebender, Bolin."

Mako snorts, "Nice."

"I'm serious! The Fire Nation had some of the hottest guys, I once heard someone call it the Sex Nation," Korra laughs.

Asami blushes. "That was me."

Korra rolls her eyes, "Make sense. But in all seriousness, it's hard to beat a Fire Nation hottie."

"Oh, is that so?" Mako smirks.

"You're the expectation," Korra deadpans.

Mako scuffs, "Last time I checked I was anything but the expectation. Do you know how many girls tried to get in my—?"

"Okay, I do not need to hear the rest of that sentence." Kala walks in, shaking her head back and forth in mock disgust.

"Sorry, your father felt the need to prove his hotness." Korra shrugs, glancing slyly at Mako.

"Ah ha! So you do admit that I'm—!" Mako begins to shout before getting cut off by his daughter.

"Does having your fifteen-year-old daughter in the room affect anything at all?" said daughter interrupts, glaring at her father.

Mako and Korra both hunch over, two pairs of eyes trained onto the table tops. A barely audible "sorry" can be heard from each of them, cheeks glowing a faint shade of red.

Kala rolls her eyes. "Moving on from that topic, what are you guys talking about?"

"An old friend is coming to visit Korra on for business, you haven't met him yet." Asami waves a hand as if to get rid of a fly.

"What's his name?" Kala asks, raising an eyebrow.

"General Iroh the Second," Mako explains.

Kala's jaw drop solidly to the floor. "The General Iroh?"

Korra puckers her lips. "You know him?"

Kala scoffs, crossing her arms across her chest. "We learned about him in school. One of the hottest guys on the planet if you ask me."

"No one asked you." Mako glares at her.

"Oh, stop it, it's perfectly normal for a girl to think that General Iroh is a hot piece of ass," Asami smirks.

Bolin pouts. "Again, it's not like I'm right here or anything."

Asami simply rolls her eyes, placing a hand on Bolin's arm as she leans over, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. As she pulls back, there are smiles plastered on both of their faces.

"Happy?" Asami asks.

"Very," Bolin grins at her, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kala gags, "Spirits, remind me to never hang around you people again."

"No one invited you, you can leave anytime you want," Mako points out.

"But I'm bored," Kala whines, rocking back and forth on the ball of her feet.

Bolin scoffs. "Then do something to entertain yourself."

Kala opens her mouth to retort, but a solid knocking at the door cuts her off. Her mouth closes slowly, her nose scrunching up.

"Who—?" Kala begins, pointing towards the sound of the persistent knocking.

"My guess is that Iroh is making his appearance early," Asami states, standing up from her seat.

She smoothes down her shirt as she stands, motion for Korra to follow her. Despite the invitation being for Korra solely, both of the men stand as well. They walk out of the dining room as a solid group, before entering the living room. Kala waits precisely twenty seconds before rushing over to the dining room doorway, peeking her head out from behind so she could get a clear view of the front door.

Asami breathes in before she opens the door, consequentially finding exactly who she thought she would.

Iroh stood, uniform pressed and cleaned, hands folded behind his back. His face read sorrow, and apologies, as if he had already done something wrong.

Asami frowns. "Iroh? What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you for a while."

"I'm sorry, Asami, but it was urgent that I get here right away," Iroh explains.

"Why?" Bolin asks, his eyebrows drawing close together.

Iroh looks to Korra, and frowns.

"Something came up in the Earth Kingdom, and you need to leave with me right away."

-.-.-.-

Duh duh DUUUHHHHH! BWAHAHAHAH! Man I love leaving you with cliff hangers. I do it too much, but I love it so.

So sorry this toke so long! I have been super busy and I just couldn't find the time for this. It was funny though, because I broke my regular updating pattern…and you all went ape shit.

It was INSANE, I'm suddenly getting Pm's, and reviews asking "where the next chapter? Do you need inspiration? Is it going to be up soon?" DUDE, IT WAS CRAZY! Don't get me wrong though, I loved it. It's really nice to know you all love the story that much. I even had one of you recognize me on my YouTube channel. XD It was pretty fucking awesome.

Now as you know I make a point to ask you a question for you to answer in the reviews, last chapter question was:

Why do you think Aysu would deny the fact that not knowing her father affects her mentally?

Now, someone gave me an amazing answer, and here it is:

To answer your question is to understand from her point of view. Growing up without a father her whole life, Korra not really giving so much as little hints about him. This kind of thing growing up leaves with identity issues and questions unanswered of who is he, why was he not around, was it me that it was my fault. With those questions on her it builds up and is pushed deep down waiting to be brought out. Not to mention that bending is also emotionally controlled as well, as we remember in episode 1 of TLA Katara yelled at Sokka and the ice berg that had Aang in it crack when she lashed out at him. So if Korra saw this anger in Aysu's bending she would know that there are issues. That is why Aysu is denying not knowing her father affects her mentally or else all of this would come straight to the surface.

This was given to me by Masterkungfu2013, and this awesome review gave me an idea.

From now on the review question is a contest. The person who I believe gives me the best answer gets to choose a prompt, or one word that I will make a one shot out of. Now sinceMasterkungfu2013 gave me the idea for this, they won, and if they see this they can send in a review or Pm with the prompt or word they would like to have a one shot made out of! :D

This is how it's going to be from here on out, the one shot will be posted along with the following chapter. I will also post the previous chapter's winner the following chapter. Got it? GOOD! XD Now, here's this chapters question.

If Korra I leaving, what do you think this means for Aysu?

Now, remember, I want these well thought out and written, not just one sentence and that's it. -.-

Till next time! :D Please review! :D

*sorry for the lack of him, he'll be more featured next chapter.


End file.
